The World I Know
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 14 up! DH yaoi, get together. Angst. Takes place in Seventh year. Secrets. Everybody’s got them, and so does Harry. What happens when this drives him to insanity? What will Draco do without him? HBP Spoilers. COMPLETE
1. Caught In The Act

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 1 - Caught In The Act

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome back for another fanfic! 

Summer's here! It's funny how at the beginning and in the middle of the school year you're sitting there, thinking of how it's taking forever to go by. And then at the end of the year it's like, where did it all go? It seems to go by faster than you thought. Weird, eh?

Well people, welcome back for another fanfic! I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves! I know I have, lol! Please come in and take a seat, there's loads of cups of yaoi to go around! Have a steaming one, they're great!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

* * *

H+ Nothing hurt more than rejection. As much as I had felt it in the past, it still hurt so bad. I had been through this countless times before, and now, even in my seventh year at Hogwarts, it still cut just as deep. Only this rejection was far from expected. I never saw it comming, and it couldn't have been on a worse day. By now everyone knew of what had happened between me and Cho Chang. Every one knew that I thought of Hogwarts as my home and that Dumbledore favored me. They knew that Sirius Black was my god father, that I was gay, and that Scabbers, Ron's rat, was really Peter Pettigrew, who was an unregistered Animagus and should've died sixteen years ago. +H+

* * *

H+ They also knew that I had liked Draco Malfoy since the second year. And that I had blown up Aunt Marge before the beginning of my third year at Hogwarts. After Sirius had died; considering they found out about that too, it was stated that he was innocent, and I would never forgive them for that. The fact that I had purposely attempted suicide, and failed, was also not kept a secret to myself, nor the whole bit of Voldemort entering my dreams and confusing me; which led to Sirius' death. And to my greatest dismay they soon found out about the magic quill that Umbridge made me write sentences with, the one that used my own blood as ink and carved the sentence into my hand over and over again, and they also revealed that I had had REALLY perverse dreams (thanks to Seamus for spilling that bit of information). I had only really been kissed once, they found that out too, and that I fought Voldemort in my fourth year, and that I had never masturbated; in my entire life (A truth potion in Snape's class told them that, thanks to Theodore Nott). +H+

* * *

H+ Most of those I would've hoped would remain a secret. I didn't choose to be the center of this, the Daily Prophet just digging for some new thing about me. After last year I thought things could get no worse, and then some Ravenclaw walked in on me, in the boys bathroom, about to kill myself, after that things only went downhill, the dirty dreams were exposed, as well as the crush on Draco Malfoy, and at the beginning of this year I, myself, revealed that I had never masturbated, thanks to Professor Snape's truth potion and a Slytherin's dirty mouth, Theodore Nott, who had been unusually quiet all of my years; until then. I couldn't help but to answer his question, it wasn't my fault. Still, the Daily Prophet found out any way. Then the worst happened today, one thing I totally didn't think they'd find out about, turns out... They did. +H+

* * *

One Secret Too Many

By: Rita Skeeter

For months has young Harry Potter been found out as 'the-boy-we-never-thought-he-was'. And now another secret has been revealed. Mr. HarryPotter, destroyer of he-who-must-not-be-named, and the-boy-who-lived, has been holding onto a very dark secret. This is the same boy who was found to be gay no less than two years ago and had a crush on one of his peers, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, Lucius Malfoy's son. In a rape situation, the seventeen year old Harry Potter who has been victim to his Uncle Vernon's wakeless beating and angry sexual behavior, has done nothing to prevent it; and has told no one. This act of abusive rape has been going on since Potter's second year at Hogwarts, in which he was twelve. The beating, however, has been going on for much longer.

* * *

The newspaper issued on October 13th, a Friday, and considering a lot of students received this every morning, it was sure that the Great Hall would brake out into an uprage.

* * *

Friday, October 13th; 10:38 A.M.

* * *

The Slytherin table was in much commotion that morning as they filled the table, a few girls giggling as they talked on about classes they would have. Draco walked before Crabbe and Goyle as usual and sat in the seat he had placed himself in every morning before; fully knowing that Harry Potter's eyes would follow his every move. He eased down into his seat and began eating, taking his precious time as he slowly pulled over his glass of pumpkin juice. A light whistling sounded in the room, he only quirked his sharp brow, and almost every member from each house looked up as owls filled the room. 

"Mail's here." stated a few.

Draco smirked charmingly as his Eagle-Owl elegantly dropped the Daily Prophet before him, he was still sipping his juice as he read and spat it all out over a few others as the words 'victim to wakeless beating and angry sexual behavior' registered in his mind, his eyes were as wide as saucers and he picked up the paper to hold it close against his chest. He apologized quickly and stood from his seat, fleeing the room.

* * *

When he got outside, Draco ran down the hall, more at a very fast pace. The paper still clasped against him, he worked his way up to the owlry, where he could read in private. His eyes moved over the paper many times and finally stopped to stare at the picture of Harry on the front; him being yelled at by his Uncle Vernon. Draco slowly laid the paper down on his lap, his eyebrows bending down in the middle and he felt his bottom lip tremble lightly, he sighed once as his head fell in his hands, "No..."

* * *

Back in the Great Hall there was chaos, quite a few had read the paper at almost the same time that Draco had before and dozens had crowded around Harry, asking him if the article was true. The Golden Boy had something else in his mind, not like he had read the paper, he wasn't subscribed anymore. It was the fact that since he kept his eyes on Draco at all times he had noted the Slytherin leaving the room in a skulking hurry, Harry ducked under the students that were around him and scrammed out of the hall.

* * *

There were tears welling in his eyes as he stumbled up the staircases and moved down the halls up to the Owlry. He had his fists tightly clinched after loosening his tie to give himself some air, he had heard what they were asking and had gathered from that what the article was about, he was totally throttled. He stopped, breathing deeply; he knew in his mind that he had no clue as to where Malfoy had went, so he himself decided to go to the only place he was sure that he could be safe.

* * *

+H+ I could feel my heart pumping loudly against my chest, the sweat beading off my forehead, I needed air. I was so embarrassed and I couldn't stop the tears that were quickly filling my eyes, the worst secret about my life had now been discovered and exposed to the world I so loved. The Wizarding World was my home, it was the only place that I could truly be myself, I'd never belonged with humans. I was ashamed of what had happened and couldn't believe how careless I had been to let something like this happen. It was, as usual, my fault. If only I hadn't let Vernon go that far, I should've pushed him away. I know I could've stopped him, that was no problem, then why hadn't I? The truth was... I didn't know. When you're scared it's hard to act, to take a stand, even though I had done it plenty of times before. But when he did... That to me... I was more scared than I had been in my entire life. +H+

* * *

Harry could hear a light sound comming from inside the Owlry, something that obviously wasn't an Owl, he hesitantly pushed the door open and walked in. He was shocked at what first came into his sight; Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival since his first year, was in a sobbing heap on the floor of the Owlry. Harry noticed the unfolded newspaper in front of him. He knew now that Malfoy had left because of the paper. 

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy!" Was the first thing he could think of to say, he didn't stop to ask himself why Draco was crying, or even why the newspaper was there, he, of course, had a crush on Draco, but that wasn't going to stop him from acting the same around the Slytherin, they were still rivals.

Draco looked up sharply, his cheeks stained with tears, he tried to hide his shock and his emotions, apparently he thought of it the same way, he put on his usual Malfoy face and raised a pointed brow, "Ah, Potter."

* * *

+D+ When I looked up to see him standing just inside the Owlry door, I was both afraid and relieved. I was also terrified, Harry Potter had now just seen a large portion of the person I really was. I was so embarrassed to see him just standing there. I didn't know what he was thinking about, or how he felt. I guess it really didn't matter, considering he liked me, so maybe he wouldn't care if I had acted so different. I was sure he wouldn't tell anyone, considering that it was most likely that none of them would listen to him anyway. The world was his enemy, as it had been mine since the day of my birth. +D+

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" 

"I asked you first." Harry countered as he took a step forward, the ground coated in bones and remains of small forest rats.

Draco frowned and sneered, "I believe that's none of your buisness, Potter."

Harry glared, "Why were you crying?"

"That's also none of your buisness... And I wasn't crying!"

"Of course you weren't." Harry scoffed with rolled eyes, turning to leave when he heard Malfoy say something.

"You're not alone, Potter."

* * *

+H+ Those four words really hit home, I knew Malfoy meant it, and that's what hurt the most. Maybe he didn't like me in the same way that I liked him, but that wouldn't stop him from sharing the same moments. It was apparent to me now that he also hurt, he grew up with a bastardly father, and most would think that it couldn't get as bad as that. To think that an enemy for years was the only person that could truely comfort me. Something that both Ron and Hermione had failed at. I couldn't stop the flow of tears as I closed the door and made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. +H+

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Please wait for another! And Please review! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Only The Worst

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 2 - Only The Worst

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Come one in! Chapter Two's about to begin! 

This chapter's going to be a bit confusing, so please do NOT think that it's the end! There will be more, I promise! Now please, have a cup of yaoi and get comfortable! It's going to be an interesting read.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To redfox13: "Really? Gosh, poor you! Aww, thank you! You're the first to review as usual! Damn you're good! LOL! Please continue reading and I'm really glad you like this one! Believe me, that's just the beginning! It gets better, or worse... Or, oh nevermind! You'll see, please continue reading! hand you a steaming cup of yaoi Enjoy!"_

_To zoomaphonethepirate: "LOL, here you go, have another! hands cup of yaoi to you, I'm glad you like this fanfic so far! LOL, please continue!"_

_To LJCTAC: "No way! I would never do that! Harry and Draco in bed! That'll happen WAY later! I've already got this one planned out! And you won't believe what happens next! It'll have you flying out of your socks for more! Believe me! I'll try with the whole choppiness, it's just.. I get bored, so I go to another scene, I have REALLY bad ADD and can't keep my attention on a fan fic conversation for too long unless I'm totally into it, if you know that I mean, lol, sorry about that! Please keep reading though, I'll try to stop that!"_

_To embyr81788: "Thank you! And here's some more! Enjoy!"_

_To demonlover11: "Oh, I don't like that pairing unless it's in a rape situation. Well are you? LOL, no, I shouldn't ask that, it's really none of my buisness, sorry. That's nothing too big with me, I came out two years ago and everybody always askes me about it, some times it can get very annoying and they ask me some of the stupidest questions, I try to ignore it, it's not like any one can come up to me and try and start a fight, over half of the school is on my side, lol. I'm sorry you have to go through so much, just ignore them, they don't know what their talking about. I'm not going to say just go through it, and put up with it for now. That's stupid, I'd be pissed, just, set them straight, you know that they're wrong, if they want to believe that, let them, at least we know who the stupid one here is. And in the end, when they find out they were wrong (if they're wrong, I'm not saying you are or anything, it's really none of my buisness), they'll feel really stupid... Relate? Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue! I'll do what I can to make you feel better! I really enjoy you're reviews, even if you think you're just rambling, I like it."_

_To diamondgurl: "Here you go! LOL! Enjoy!"_

* * *

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

* * *

H+ As much as others took the results out on me, it really wasn't my fault. Besides for liking Draco. That was kind of my fault, I fell for him. Marge did ask for what she got. The relationship with Cho... I didn't even think of it as that. Nothing Sirius did in the past was my fault, except for him dying. The whole quill thing... I didn't ask for it. I couldn't help my own personal problems being true. I really only wished they didn't know about it. Those kind of things should remain a secret. They had no buisness getting into my personal life. After I had revealed how I felt about Draco the whole Slytherin lot seemed to ease off a bit, I suppose that was a good thing. The Prince of Snakes himself also seemed to stop bothering me, he didn't go out of his way to purposely mock and tease me, like he had normally done in our past years. He'd talk to me sometimes, not kind, friendly conversations, just casual talk. He still spat out my name, when he talked he said it as if it were poison. We never really talked about me being gay. He didn't bring the subject up at all, ever, and he didn't act weird around me, which was good. He was the only one who acted normal, not even Hermione and Ron did anymore. They were still my friends and we talked, but they were all uptight around me. I knew it was a hard thing to accept, but they had been my friends for several years now; you'd think it wouldn't change much. But it did. And I hated that. They knew me so well, and now they'd found out things about me, horrible things... They must've been so disappointed, I know I was. Some things I've done I really regret... Things I've said. I wish I could take it all back. +H

* * *

"Too much homework." Ron rubbed his temple dramatically, "Just thinking of it all gives me a headache. I hope it's worth it in the end." 

"It will be," Piped Hermione as she elegantly filled out her potions essay, "That is... If you do it correctly."

"There's that word again, 'if'. I hate that word."

Harry chuckled lightly, "That's because it sounds like 'F'."

"Huh?"

"Muggle grading, Ronald," Hermione intervened, "An 'F' is the lowest grade you can get in Muggle schools, take Muggle Studies for once."

Ron rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the table, "Like I need more homework."

"Amazing, you two can argue over anything." Harry stood from his seat in the Common Room, "I'm all done, going for a walk."

"Okay Harry, " Hermione said as she continued her work.

"He'll be fine on his own?" Ron whispered lightly as Harry walked out of the portrait hole.

"Of course he will."

Ron frowned, looking sternly at Hermione, "I hope you're sure about this, I've been worrying about him for some time now, he's been acting really weird lately."

Hermione looked up from her work, frown evident on her face, "Ron, all Harry needs is some time to himself, he'll be fine, just trust me on this."

"Fine," Ron finally sat back and crossed his arms, "But I still think we shouldn't trust him alone, there's no telling what he'll do."

* * *

H+ They were good friends, really they were. I know that they were trying their hardest, and that they cared for me. But that isn't enough. For some reason I'm still not satisfied, I need more. I'm the most popular person in all of the Wizarding World, though I hate to admit it. Why do I have to have so many things wrong with me? I'm not sure if it's a normal thing, but... I just feel like everyone expects me to be this great person... And now they're disappointed because I'm... Not. I'm not great... I'm just Harry, that's who I've always been. A boy with normal problems. People judge so much on what you appear to be, not on what you, or who you really are. They don't stop to think of how you'd feel if everyone was out for you. No one's ever cared for me before, why should I ask them to care now? Maybe I'm expecting too much, maybe the Wizarding World isn't really my place to be. +H

* * *

Harry slumped against the wall in an empty, unused classroom, putting his head in his hands. After a few minutes of waiting he walked over and took a seat at one of the desks, removing his glasses. He finally let his shoulders relax and began to cry.

* * *

"Queen to E5, checkmate." 

"Not again."

Draco smiled victoriously and stood up, "Well, Fields, I've got to be going."

"What? Where to?" The Orange headed Slytherin stood as well, "You can't leave."

"Yes I can." Draco tightened his tie and picked up his robes, pulling them on over his white dress shirt and black slacks, he turned and stepped down to the portrait hole.

"Fine!" Tristen shouted back, "But I'll get you later."

Draco waved lightly as he left the room.

* * *

H+ I hate being alone! Even when I was at Vernon's, I never really felt this alone, like everyone around me was so... Interested, yet not willing to talk. With my cousin's at least they weren't so nosey. They gave me some serious privacy, unfortunately I didn't enjoy it while I had it... Now I want it back. Professor Lupin said that my parents had sacrificed so much to keep me alive, but didn't they think of what would happen to me afterwards? Where I'd be sent? How I would be treated without them alive? How could they have done this to me? Just leave me on my own? They didn't think I mattered? Maybe I didn't. Matter... Sacrificing... They sacrificed their lives for me... Maybe... Death. That's it; that's what I'm looking for! I don't have to do this! It's so simple, why didn't I think of it before? This time I wouldn't get caught, like I did. I'll get what I want. No one can stop me. +H

* * *

Harry stood briskly, pulling his glasses back on and headed out of the room, he straightened his shirt as he walked down the hall at a rather quick pace.

* * *

Draco was on his way to the Great Hall after his walk, he worked his way through the third floor when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned slowly and walked over to the window; gazing out of it and finally gasped when he realized what he had been staring at, "Harry!" Just as he was about to head down the hallway that would led up to the Astronomy tower the scarred Gryffindor jumped from where he was, several stories high at the top of the tower. Draco pushed against the glass, "Harry no!" 

He turned and ran down the hallway, down steps, he could feel his breath caught in his throat, the sweat gathering above his brow and the tears staining in his eyes. He pushed his way through loads of Hogwart students as he climbed down countless stairs, panting deeply as he finally got to the first floor, he was too late. He looked out about twenty yards, the body of the boy-who-lived scattered on the ground, the soft grass stained a terribly threatening red, it was a horrible sight.

Draco put his hands in his hair and pulled tightly, "Harry!" He ran his wrist past his tears as he felt all of the sense disappear from his mind, a sick feeling and a swelling in his throat began to take place, he felt like he was going to throw up, he felt the headache banging hard like a hammer inside of his head, swirling back a step as his vision began to waver and he fell, everything went black.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

OMM! Can you believe it? No, you guys, this is NOT the end, lol! Though it does seem like it, doesn't it? Please wait for the next chapter! Have a cup of yaoi and please review! Thank you, wait for more! Enjoy! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. It All Began With A Hand Shake

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 3 - It All Began With A Hand Shake

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Within the confusion that was Chapter two, I bring you Chapter three!

Which just happens to be even more confusing, lol!

I'm pretty sure that most of you would've thought that the last chapter was indeed the last; but you're wrong, there's MUCH more to come, believe me! So please take a seat, get comfortable, and have a hot steaming cup of yaoi! It's time to get this party started!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To redfox13: "I hope you're enjoying your summer so far, lol! One of those two are right, but yes, alas, Harry did REALLY jump, can you believe it? Ahhh! Noooo! Harry! I'll save you! Wait, it's too late, aww darn! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're still here with me, reading and enjoying it all the way through, have another cup of yaoi! Enjoy!"_

_To yukino382: "Your name's kind of like Yukina from YYH, lol! Oh well, and look! I updated, have fun reading this chapter, I hope you don't get too confused."_

_To cabbagehobbit: "LOL, well, Draco is weak at the sight of blood too, you're right on both ends of the string, lol. So it's a win-win situation, here you go! Have another steaming cup of yaoi!"_

_To demonlover11: "I totally understand where you're comming from girl, lol! I've told my mom and dad, my dad thinks it's cool, and my mom's okay with it, she didn't kick me out like I thought, I came out like... Three years ago, so it's been really hard for me, kids at school are always asking about it. Yeah, I have a tendency to go bad with cliffhangers, lol. I tried not to space them that much, it's really hard, I have people who want juicier paragraphs, and then there's those who want thin sleek paragraphs, so I guess I'll just have to go with the slightly in between. Thank you for the compliment of Draco, I've always sort of thought of him as an interior kind of character. He just hides a bunch of shit. I tried not to tweak him too much, or it just wouldn't fit, you know? Well, I kind of already killed Harry, so I can't help you there, lol. Thank you, I'm glad you like my writing, I'll try and continue to make it as interesting as the last two chapter, have a cup of yaoi and read on!"_

_To Kaikiki: "LOL, I won't leave it like that, I would never torture my fans like that. Oh yes, command, command, I want people to ask for things, give me ideas, I'm so down with that. Well, here's your cherry on top, and some sprinkles, and Harry and Draco. LOL, have a cup of yaoi and enjoy!"_

* * *

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

* * *

Three boys briskly entered the compartment, all at once Harry knew he had recognized the middle one; it was the blond haired pale boy he had seen in Madam Malkin's robe shop, only now he was looking at Harry with an utmost interest he hadn't shown in Diagon Alley. 

"So, is it true?" He asked looking around the compartment until his grey eyes settled on Harry, "They're all saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. And it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry said in aggravation, his eyes traveled to the other two first years standing at the boy's sides. Both of them were large in size, and looked scurvy. They appeared to be the other boy's bodyguards.

Draco smiled at Harry's interest, "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," He said carelessly, moving in a bit more to get a better look, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered lightly and Draco turned to him at last.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask your name. Red hair, freckles, and a vacant expression. You must be a Weasley." He then turned back to Harry again, "I completely understand why you didn't tell me your name, maybe you were a bit panicked. I apologize for being so rude before, I don't know where my manners were. I'm afraid to say that there's worse. You don't want to go making friends with those kind, do you? After all, I'd love to help you with that."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's and waited patiently. After a few seconds worth of thoughts and silence, his hand was taken.

"As long as you have no problem with a Weasley, I'm not dropping Ron," Harry said cooly.

Draco didn't go red, but a light pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks and he examined Harry for a moment, "I can handle Weasley," He said slowly, "Your friendship mean SO much more to me, Potter, or can I call you... Harry?"

Harry smiled politely, "Yes, you are my friend after all, are you not?"

Draco sneered at Crabbe and Goyle, "Yes, you two can go on without me."

The blond haired boy rolled his eyes as the two looked at each other with a shrug and walked off, after they had left Draco moved to sit across from Harry, "So, Potter, I must ask you now, I think I've assumed correctly, you know NOTHING of the Wizarding World, do you?"

Harry solemnly shook his head, "I grew up with muggles."

Draco looked disgusted for a moment, "You're a pure blood though, right?"

"I-I don't know, I... Think so."

Draco nodded to Harry's words, "That's alright. I can clue you in on things, if-"

"What _has _been going on?" Hermione said as she entered the compartment, looking at the sweets all over the floor, then to Draco; sitting across from Harry. She then cocked a brow, "Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and nodded boldly.

"So you two've met before?"

"You could say that." Harry nodded in answer to the curly-haired girls question, he then explained about his and Draco's meeting in Diagon Alley.

"So you're Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," Replied Draco with delicacy, "I know, don't worry, I don't plan on following in his footsteps."

Ron let out a held breath, "Good," He said darkly, "Wasn't your father one of the first to come back to our side after you-know-who disappeared?"

Draco nodded silently as Ron turned to Hermione.

"Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put on your robes, I've just been up to see the conductor, and he say's we're nearly there."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course, now would you mind if we changed on our own? Unless you want to help us."

"Fine then, I'll leave," Said Hermione sniffly, "And Ronald, you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there."

Ron glared at her as she left.

* * *

"Malfoy, Draco!" 

Draco moved forward after a friendly shove from Harry, the hat barely touched his head when it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Six names were called out before Harry finally heard his-

"Potter, Harry!"

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a thirst, to prove yourself, now that's interesting... Alright, SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout out the last word to the entire hall. He took it off and walked unevenly toward the Slytherin table, now feeling a bit light-headed. Draco smiled widely and stood to clap, among some others, he had Harry sit down beside him; placing a friendly hand on the new Slytherin's shoulder.

"Congratulations Potter," He whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm glad you're in here with me, I was hoping not to be stuck alone."

* * *

"This is the Slytherin Common Room," The fifth year prefect, Tristen Fields, stood before all of the first year Slytherins as he explained things to them, all of the new students looked around in amazement. 

The Common Room was slightly dreary, yet it felt comfortable, the walls were made of rough stone as well as the ceiling. There were round-shaped greenish lamps hanging on chains from the roof, which was low-set. There were chairs around, all green in color and a crackling fire under an elaborately carved mantelpiece.

"The boy's dormitories are to your left, girls to your right, the password will most likely stay 'Aphrodite' for the rest of the year, it only changes when there's...Problems. I'm Tristen Fields, fifth year prefect." The boy turned and walked off to his right.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and walked on after him.

* * *

"Well, do you see them?" Harry asked in excitement. 

"N-No, hold on," Draco paled as he stared into the mirror, "I-I see something else."

Harry frowned and laid the invisibility cloak on the floor as he walked over to stand next to Draco, "Huh? Well, what do you see?"

Draco shook his head quickly, backing out of the way, "N-Nothing, it's... N-Nothing."

"But I saw my parents."

Draco turned to Harry with rolling eyes and chuckled, "I think you've found the mirror of Erised, Harry."

"Erised?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, It shows your most deepest desires." Draco smiled at the other Slytherin, "I read about it in Hogwarts: a History."

"But, what did you see?"

Draco rolled his eyes again and snorted.

Harry frowned and lowered his eyebrows, "You won't tell me?"

"No," Draco looked back at the mirror one more time, "I would, but... Not now."

"Fine." Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and threw it over the both of them, "We better get going before Filch comes around."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's it for now! Stay tuned for more, there will be some, I promise, hopefully soon, lol! insert sweat drop here, anyway! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this steaming cup of yaoi! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. There The Whole Time

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 4 - There The Whole Time

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Hopefully most of you all are getting what is happening here, I'm kind of doing a re-cap of all of the books, except with Draco in them. Maybe if you get that, you'll understand why?

Oh well, I hope you're all enjoying it so far, please sit down and have a cup of yaoi, enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_**To Kaikiki: "Yeah, this one's going to take a bit. It's suppose to be confusing, you will eventually find out what's going on, lol. Thank you, I will!"**_

_**To redfox13: "LOL, thank you! Yay! You'll find out whats going on in due time, just give it a bit! Thank you, thank you! I'm a Slytherin myself, so of course I would love that house, basically this is what I would think it would be like if Harry had taken Draco's hand, but that's not exactly what's going on, there's going to be more to it than just that! Enjoy and here, have a nice warm cup of yaoi!"**_

_**To Louiebugooey: "Yes, of course, you put that together quickly, lol! But that's not all, like I said before, there's a lot more to it than that! Thank you!"**_

_**To cabbagehobbit: "Yup, I warned you. Yes, I'm currently reading it as well, but someone had to ruin it for me and tell me who died and who was the half-blood prince and the whole sectumsempra thing, totally ruined it for me! You will find out in due time, believe me, it will all become clear very soon! Here, have that pot of steaming yaoi!"**_

_**To BitterSweetDragon: "Just wait for it, lol! It'll become clear soon!"**_

_**To fox gal: "Just give it time, girl, it'll come clear, just don't let it get to you, and btw, you're kind of right with the guess you made."**_

_**To wolfofsummerbreeze: "LOL, thank you, I'm glad you like it, I tried really hard putting Draco in there, thank you for the review, please have a cup of yaoi!"**_

* * *

**TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow**

* * *

When the bell sounded at the end of their Herbology lesson Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest; much to Draco's dismay.

"I still don't get why you're so scared of the forbidden forest, Draco." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Draco panicked slightly, his eyes looking around for anything unusual, "There's all sorts of things in there-werewolves, I heard."

Ron smiled as he pulled up his bag on his shoulder for better support, "You heard correctly."

Hagrid greeted them at last, as they had pounded on the door to come in, looking both flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He said in a cheery voice, allowing the four of them inside.

He reached into a copper pot hanging over the fire in the corner of the room, pulling out a large black and red egg, setting on the table, he was using cooking mits.

Draco stared at the egg with the utmost interest, "Wha-" He stopped short.

Ron gasped, "I know what that is, but Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it," He said just as the egg suddenly burst open.

The baby dragon swaggered around on the table. It's spiny wings were huge compared to it's skinny jet body, it had a long, broad snout with large nostrils, tiny horns and round, orange eyes.

A few sparks flew out of it's snout after it sneezed.

* * *

So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Draco and Fang. As they had to be careful where they stepped; both the unicorn blood and the trees around them were getting thicker, it had now been at least half an hour since they started off and it became most impossible to follow the path; considering the trees were so compacted. Harry noticed a clearing ahead, through meshed branches of an old oak.

"Look-" He murmured lightly, stopping abruptly as Draco's grasp on his arm tightened.

On the ground ahead was the Unicorn; dead. It's long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and it's mane, which was a pearly-white color, was spread amongst scattered leafs and sticks.

Harry moved once as a sound of leafs ruffling filled his ears.

"Harry," Draco gasped, his face was pale and drained of color, eyes filling with tears in fear, "D-Don't-Look-"

Harry turned to look when, out of the shadows, a hooded figure slithered across the ground, finally reaching the Unicorn; it bent low over the wound on the animal's side and began drinking it's blood.

Draco let out a terrible squeal of fear as Fang darted away. The figure raised it's head and looked right at Harry; blood spilling down it's front. It got to it's feet and stalked swiftly toward them.

"I'm n-not leaving you here, H-Harry," Draco breathed lightly into Harry's ear, pulling back so he could move to stand in front of the other Slytherin.

Draco stared up at the hooded figure with both fear and determination. He heard, from behind, the sound of hooves, galloping. Just as the creature set off toward him again something large jumped over Harry and Draco, charging towards the hooded figure.

Harry's head hurt so bad that he had now fallen to his knees. Draco turned, crouching down beside him for comfort.

"Are you alright, Harry?" He asked as the hooded figure disappeared back into the shadows.

A Centaur was now standing over them both; young, with white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Centaur.

* * *

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air, wrapping themselves tightly around Harry and Draco.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. The two of you; scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me comming to look at what was guarding the stone."

"_You_ let the Troll in?"

"Certainly."

Draco sneered viciously, "How could you?!"

"I have a special gift with Trolls-you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the Third floor to head me off-and not only did my Troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly."

"Now, you both wait quietly, I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Draco gasped at the Mirror of Erised behind Quirrell.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured.

"Harry, we have to stop him," Draco whispered out of the side of his mouth.

Harry nodded, "He can't get the stone, maybe... I saw you and Snape in the forest-" He blurted out.

* * *

"Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Slytherin. He's Seeker, did I tell you, Father?"

"At least a dozen times already," Said Mr. Malfoy with a gratifying look at his son.

Draco looked over into another room as a hand ushered him to follow, "He's really good too." He said as his father began to chat with Mr. Borgin.

"-He's famous." Draco walked on and was delighted to see Harry standing there, "You look a mess, Harry," He whispered moving further into the room, "Floo Powder?"

Harry nodded silently, "I said Diagon Alley-not suppose to be here."

Draco smiled and looked Harry up and down, "I see, well... Don't let my father see you-he doesn't like you."

"I thought he would've been more like you."

"No way," Draco laughed lightly, "I'm nothing like my father."

Harry peeked into the other room to glance a look at Draco's father, "But he looks so much like you, if you were his age, people'd think you two were twins."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, I'd rather die than hear someone say that."

"Of course," Harry smiled at Draco, "So what are you two doing in here? This place looks kind of dark. Makes me feel like the Vol-"

"Shh. I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts, that's where we're going next." Draco stared at Harry for a moment, "We can talk there."

"Done," Said Mr. Malfoy in the other room, "Come, Draco-"

Harry stared softly as Draco whispered a light 'bye' before turning away.

* * *

"'Enemies of the Heir beware?'" Draco asked, "What's-"

"-that thing-hanging underneath?" Said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

Draco swallow and him, Ron, and Hermione looked over to Harry, who had almost slipped-there was a large puddle of water on the floor. They all moved slowly closer toward the message, eyes wide; fixed on the dark shadow beneath it.

Mrs. Norris; the Caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket; stiff as a board.

They stood for a few seconds; transfixed.

Ron finally swallowed, "Let's get out of here."

"Oh my gosh," Draco said; staring into the cat's unblinking eyes.

"Shouldn't we try and help-" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," Said Ron, "We don't want to be found here."

Hermione gasped as; from either end of the corridor they stood, came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs; the next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

Draco swore softly.

* * *

"Sit down, Harry, Draco," Said Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled, "You two must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawks to you. Therefore; I want to thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes as Dumbledore stroked the Phoenix.

"And so you both met Tom Riddle," He said thoughtfully, "I imagine he was most interested in you..."

"Professor," Harry started after a moment, "Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while... Because I can speak Parseltongue..."

Draco nodded at this and watched Harry.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," Spoke Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort-who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin-can speak Parseltongue. Unless I am much mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..."

"So Harry has a bit of you-know-who in him?" Draco asked, thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so, Draco."

"So that's why I'm in Slytherin?" Harry asked, staring in shock, "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it-"

"Put you in Slytherin." Draco said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded calmly.

* * *

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

Harry looked over at his Uncle Vernon and paled when he heard the light cocky voice on the other side.

"Hello Mister Dursley, I would like to address to you that my name is Draco Malfoy and that through careful searching I have found your phone number. I understand you are the uncle of one Harry Potter... And I would much like it if you let me speak to him, **NOW**."

Uncle Vernon paled and then his face turned red,"Th-There is no 'Harry Potter' here!"

"I see," Said Draco's voice from the other side, "It's really funny, because I know he's there, he's standing right near you, and I want to speak to him. If I can't; then I'll just have to go to this address and collect my conversation with Mister Potter there," Then there was a small pause on the line, "Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Are you threatening me young sir?!" Vernon asked angrily.

"Oh no sir, of course not," Came Draco's voice still as calmly as in the beginning, "I'm simply stating a fact, if you do not give me Harry now."

Harry smiled brightly as his uncle handed him the phone.

* * *

"Well sorry, sir," Draco said softly, stepping down off a stone and into the soft dirt outside of the forest, it was still obvious that he was not enjoying being near those trees, "I'll stroke it next time."

Hagrid smiled softly, "I-I thought they were funny."

"Only you Hagrid," Said Draco with a sense of humor, finally stroking the book and it fell open in his palm, "Did you know that when I opened this book to take a look at it, that it nearly bit my hand off."

Harry, Ron, and Hagrid chuckled, knowing fully well that Draco was only joking.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Said Seamus quietly, walking up to the Slytherin with a frown painted over his vague expression.

The two began glaring at each other, Harry moved over to Draco's side, as did Dean to Seamus, ready for a fight.

"Righ' then," Interrupted Hagrid, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, as Draco and Seamus continued their stare down.

* * *

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Draco moved to sit next to Harry and Ron, setting his cauldron down so that they were at the same table.

"Weasley, would you cut Mr. Malfoy's daisy roots for him?"

"Sure, sir," Ron said, moving over from his that he had just finished and began helping chop Draco's carefully into equal pieces.

Harry smiled softly and whispered to Draco, "How's your arm?"

Draco shrugged, looking down at the wrapping his arm was in, he moved his hand a bit and winced, "It hurts a bit, I almost lost my arm, no thanks to bloody Finnegan rallying up that Hippogriff."

"Want me to skin your Shrivelfig? You can't do that with your injured arm." Harry offered kindly.

"Thank you, Harry, you're a saint," Draco said smiling back, "By the way, how's Hagrid? I hope my father left him alone."

"He didn't, poor Hagrid," Harry looked down as he finished and handed Draco his Shrivelfig back, all skinned, "I know you did your best Draco, but it wasn't enough."

Draco frowned as he watched Ron finish up his daisy roots,, "I wish I could have done more, we should help Hagrid, I'll try talking sense to my father... Thank you two for the help, I'll do the rest."

* * *

"Look at him blubber!"

Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything so pathetic?" Laughed Flint as he watched Hagrid sulking, "And he's a teacher!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made to move towards him but Draco beat them there. He moved down the hill side and got right up in Marcus' face.

Everyone stood in shock as Draco's fist came in contact with Flint's face. Marcus staggered back as Draco went to hit him again.

"You pathetic roach, you nasty creature!" Draco barked, his face was red with fury as he glared at the other Slytherins, he pulled his fist back and was ready to give another blow when, "How could you-Harry! Let me go!"

"Draco," Harry shouted, holding the other Slytherin back, "Please! Stop!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Flint as Ron moved to help Harry hold down Draco, who was now fighting to get at Marcus through Harry's grasp.

Crabbe and Goyle looked around bewildered and confused, waiting for Flint to tell them to do something.

"Come on," Flint muttered, and sprinted away after he wiped some blood from his upper lip.

* * *

"Ron.. Haven't I been a good friend... A good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you?"

Ron, however was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost repugnance.

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!" He said distastefully.

"Kind boy... kind master..." Pettigrew moved closer to him, "You won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet..."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," Sirius said darkly, holding his wand pointed at the nasty creature withering around on the floor.

Pettigrew then reversed on his knees, swaggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl... clever girl... you-you won't let them... Help me..."

Hermione snatched her garments from Pettigrew's hands and backed away slowly.

Pettigrew turned on his knees once again and moved toward Draco, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Pure blood... Bold boy... Smart Slytherin, you won't let them kill me... You care, you care." He said, fingering Draco's robes.

"Get off me," Draco said and yanked away, moving closer to Harry; who was standing at his side.

* * *

"Harry, he's not comming, no one's comming," Draco whispered to his friend.

Harry stopped short as a realization dawned in his mind, "It was me, it was me I saw, and y-you! It wasn't my father."

Draco nodded a moment later after he finally understood, "Then we've got to do this, right? Sirius'll die if we don't, we can save him, Harry."

Harry and Draco jumped out from behind the bush in which they were using to hide and pulled out their wands.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The bellowed together.

Out of Harry's wand burst a large silvery stag, and from Draco's was a gorgeous Unicorn.

* * *

Ron's eyes widened and Draco sniggered. The small owl was still hooting excitedly.

"Keep him?" He said uncertainly. He paused for a moment, then, to Harry, Draco, and Hermione's amazement, held the owl out to Crookshanks.

"What do'you reckon?" Ron asked suspiciously, looking down at the owl with a skeptical gaze, "Definantly an owl?"

Crookshanks sat back and purred.

"That's good enough for me," Ron said with a laugh, "He's mine."

Draco chuckled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'll write you," He whispered into the Slytherin's ear.

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Finally the end of this chapter, wow that was long! I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the wait, please review and wait for more!

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. The Goblet

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Goblet

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**

* * *

**

You all have been reading it with me, you all have been enjoying it with me, and now... After a much aggrieved wait, here it is, Chapter 5, The Goblet.

The wait is no more! Here it is my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it long, and btw, if you want any scenes to be transformed AU, so you can see how they turned out, please e-mail me, and ask, that's all you have to do. And I will simply add it in where it took place!

Now everybody, sit back, get comfy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Louiebugooey: "LOL, what kind of cookie? And that's a very good thing, lol, I like being original in my own weird way. Alright! Enjoy!"_

_To Kaikiki: "I'm glad you like my updating scheme, I just wish I was a little less lazy, thank you, I don't like to drag my ass, thanks for the review! Enjoy, and have a cup of yaoi!"_

_To Holy Pancake: "Umm, Harry didn't pass out in chapter 2, he died... LOL, maybe you're thinking of Draco? He passed out, and no, you're kind of right with the au, kind of. Enjoy! And I hope it becomes clearer to you with time."

* * *

_

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

**

* * *

**

_Dear Draco,_

_I was wondering why you hadn't been writing me lately, but that makes so much sense now, Lucius is always such a pain. I was hoping you had any suggestions for something. This morning when I woke up, my scar was burning, and I had this really weird dream too, any ideas? I've already written Sirius about it, so you don't have to tell me to do that. I'm waiting for his letter back right at the moment. I can't wait to see you at the World Cup, I'm going with Ron and his family, it's going to be awesome. I really can't wait to see you, Draco, I miss you. Please write me soon._

_Harry_

_

* * *

Dearest Harry,_

_I was absolutely delighted to see Hedwig this afternoon, though it's really good Father wasn't around, I was outside going on a walk, I could almost swear that owl can see me from a mile away. So you're going to the World Cup with Ron? Exciting! I suppose I'll see you a lot sooner then expected, huh? I'm glad, I almost look forward to the journey there with father, you know what I mean. I miss you too, Harry, and tell Sirius that I said 'Hi', alright? Take care, and I'll see you very soon. Lovely partings._

_Draco_

* * *

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said stuffily, getting up off the ground to dust off his pants.

"It's pretty easy to do so, being you I mean, Ronald." Spoke a drawling voice from some where behind them.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned around. Draco Malfoy stood solo against the closest tree, looking calm and relaxed. His arms folded over his chest.

"You're fucking right." Ron dusted off his pants.

"Language, Ronald," Draco said wisely, "We might want to hide some time soon, though. Those Death Eaters'll be comming for Hermione if we don't hurry up."

There was an abrupt blast from the campsite behind them, resembling a canon, a flash of green light lit all of the trees around them with a fleeting glow.

Hermione watched, shocked and concerned, "Why'll they be after me? I haven't done anything."

"They're after _Muggles_," Draco said sincerely, "I don't think you want to be hanging in midair and exposing your knickers. And they're headed this way."

"But she's a witch," Harry said desperately.

Draco unfolded his arms and walked over to them, "They'll notice that she's not a Pure Blood, Harry. We need to be going, act happy to finally see each other when we're **all **out of danger."

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Seamus glared at Harry, "Is she really that fat or is that just the photo?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Finnagin," Draco sneered, "Or I'll shut it for you."

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

Draco moved forward, "You can bet it is."

Seamus frowned, "Says the one who got attacked by a Hippogriff."

"Say's the one that's nose blew up like a balloon," Draco pulled his wand from his robes, "and got hit in the face with a lump of mud."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Seamus said turning away.

Draco pointed his wand at Seamus' back, "come and make me, Finnagin."

BANG!

A few students screamed as a white light shot past Seamus and hit the wall.

BANG!

"Oh no you don't, Laddie!"

Harry turned to see Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase; wand out and pointed at a pure white ferret, which sat shivering on the ground beside Harry; where Draco had been standing moments ago.

Everyone in the Entrance Hall watched in silence and shock.

Harry bent down to pick up the handsome white ferret-

"LEAVE IT!" Moody blundered.

The raven-haired Slytherin stopped, "What?"

Moody began limping towards them, the small ferret gave a hectored squeak and made a mad dash up the side of Harry's pants.

"I don't think so!" howled Moody, pointing his wand after the ferret again-it was ripped from Harry's waist and flew ten feet into the air.

* * *

"Ron won't listen to me," Harry said sitting beside Draco on the couch in the Slytherin Dorms, "He really thinks I put my name in the Goblet."

"Are you telling me you didn't, Harry?"

Draco looked up from his three page essay for Transfiguration, tears rolling down his cheeks, "You didn't?"

Harry frowned more, "No! You think I did!"

"I don't know what to think, Harry," Draco said putting down his quill.

"Draco," Harry stared at him sadly, "I didn't-"

"Put your name in that cup?" Draco interrupted.

Harry nodded, "No, I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be..."

Draco watched Harry with a weak smile, "I'm sorry Harry. I was just so upset, that you-I'm sorry..."

* * *

Harry sat in the medical tent, waiting to be allowed to see his score when Hermione, Ron, and Draco ran in to greet him.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione squeaked.

"Amazing!" Draco said pulling Harry into the deepest of hugs, "Wonderful, how's your arm?"

"It's fine, Madam Pomfrey took care of it."

Hermione smiled, "You were amazing, you really were!"

Draco finally pulled out of the hug and stared at Harry, "I'm amazed it wasn't worse."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, staring back.

"Harry," Ron interrupted seriously, "Whoever put your name in that goblet-I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Draco looked at Ron. So did Harry and Hermione.

"Caught on have you?" Harry said coldly, "Took you long enough."

* * *

"I was," Harry paused, "Draco, I was wondering... Maybe, did-**do** you want... Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Draco blushed a deep pink, "Me? Go with you?" He grabbed his book and stood up.

"Yeah," Harry spoke bashfully, "Are you... Already going with someone else?"

"No," Draco said breathlessly, pulling up his robes, which he had been sitting on for comfort, "I'd **love **to go with you, Harry."

The scarred Slytherin smiled, "Alright!"

Draco hugged his book to his chest, "I hope Ronald's got some one to go with."

"He does," Harry said quickly, "That's where I've been most of the day, he's going with Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw."

"Wonderful," Draco said cheerfully, "Absolutely smashing, and Hermione?"

Harry nodded.

"Who?"

"Dunno," Harry said slowly, "She wouldn't tell me."

Draco shrugged, "Oh well, can't win 'em all, at least she's got someone to go with."

"Yeah."

* * *

"-I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery..."

Draco smiled and nodded, "And what about me, Hagrid? Look at my family, look at me. I'm friends with muggle borns, Gryffindors, a half-giant, and the-boy-who-lived. And I'm a _Malfoy_. No offense to any of you."

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," Hermione said quietly, "Please come back, we really miss you."

More tears streamed down Hagrid's cheeks as he cried.

Finally Dumbledore stood up, "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you to be back to work on Monday."

* * *

Four people were bound tightly to the stone merperson's tail, Draco stood between Cho Chang and Hermione. There was another girl that looked about eight years old, she had silver white hair and Harry was sure she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four seemed to be in a deep sleep, their heads rested on their shoulders, trembles of bubbles emitting from their mouths.

Draco's eyebrows were up carelessly, his mouth slightly a gap, clothes billowing out and about in the water, Harry watched him for a moment before swimming over to help free the most important thing that had been taken from him.

* * *

The next Harry knew, Slytherins; including Draco, were walking around with pins on the chest of their robes, the words:

"**Support HARRY POTTER-**

**The REAL Hogwarts Champion!"**

Flashing all down the hallways.

* * *

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and Draco walked up to them, "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry! Hello Draco, darling!" She bent over, hugging them both and kissing them on the cheek.

"You all right?" Bill said, grinning and shaking Harry's hand, "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Draco smiled as Harry looked over at Fleur, "Oh yes, he was wonderful!"

Bill nodded stiffly, "Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," Draco said protectively, frowning, "Don't go there, please. I'm not like him at all."

"This is really nice of you," Harry said softly to Mrs. Weasley, "I thought for a moment-the moment-"

"Hmm," Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked away.

* * *

"-Thanks," George muffled, Fred nodding ferociously at his side.

Harry smiled and shot them a wink, he finally turned to Draco, who was looking around to make sure his father was no where to be seen.

"This summer'll suck."

The blond smiled sadly, "No more for you than I. Harry, I'll miss you so much." He looked down, "You'll write me?"

"Of course," Harry nodded with a smiled, "And also... Thanks."

Draco frowned.

"For what?"

"Being there," Harry hugged him tightly, "Thank you very much, Draco."

The other Slytherin smiled softly, "None needed harry, now... You need to get going, they're waiting for you."

"I know," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you when I do."

"Yeah," Harry hugged him once more, "Take care, don't let daddy get to you."

He then turned, following his Uncle Vernon out of the station, waving a last goodbye to his closest friends.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Three reviews? That was sad people, come on people, you can do better than that, review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please continued reading and enjoy! Happy Holidays!

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. The Order

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Order

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**

* * *

**

It's felt like a very long time since I updated with the last chapter, but alas, it has come time to post another, and here it is for you all to enjoy! Chapter 6 - The Order!

Wait no longer my lovely readers, because here it is! As you may have noticed, the chapters are getting longer, mainly because the books are getting longer! But if there is a scene you wanted to have transformed AU, so you can see how they turned out, please just e-mail me, and ask, that's really all you have to do. And I'll write it up for the rest of the readers to see as well!

Please sit down and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, you're sure to have a good one with this chapter!

KaKaVegeGurl

_

* * *

To Tongari: "Well thank you, please enjoy this one just as much!"**

* * *

**_

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

**

* * *

**

"Come here," Harry picked up four miniature rolls of parchment, walking over to Hedwig to tie them to her leg, "Take these to Sirius, Ron, Draco, and Hermione. And don't come back here without good, long replies. Keep pecking them until they've written a decent length if you've got to. Understand?"

Hedwig muffled a hoot.

"Get going then," Harry smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Harry." Draco walked into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, pulling off his scarf and cloak.

The Scarred Slytherin turned to see who was there and was uncomfortably shocked to see the one thing that he felt kept him going each day, "Draco?"

"Well spotted," The blond smiled handsomely, he had cut his hair over the break, but still was he as dashing as ever, "How are you?"

Harry stared for a moment, his best friend was wearing a loose white dress shirt that fit him tight on the chest and waist, leaving little left to the imagination, dark black slacks and his usual dress shoes, he was fine, "I'm okay, y-you?"

Draco walked up to Harry, "I'm lovely." He smiled and pulled Harry into a deep hug.

Remus and Sirius smiled to each other and stepped out of the room as quietly and as unnoticed as possible.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked finally pulling out of the hug.

"I floo'd in close by," Draco smiled, "Father's gone on business and Mother went with him, so I had to see you. Sirius helped me out there."

Harry cocked a brow, "Sirius?"

"Yup," Draco smiled, "He owled me and told me that you were staying here and that I could get to see you if I wanted, so he helped me out with that, I owe being here to him."

"But Sirius isn't suppose to be sending out any letters to anyone without permission." Harry said looking over to the door.

Draco nodded slowly, "Well that's understandable, but who could blame him? He just wants his godson to have the best time he can and to be happy."

Harry pulled Draco into another deep hug, "And I am very happy."

* * *

"Um..." Said Cho, "Well... I just thought I'd say hello... 'Bye then."

Draco glared at her back as she left, and Harry slumped.

Everyone watched Draco nervously as a cup nearby shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked on after dinner in the Great Hall.

"So," Draco spoke up, "You like her?"

"Who?"

Draco sneered as he walked, "That _Chang _girlie."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry frowned.

Draco paled, watching the floor, "Are you saying you **do **like her?"

"Maybe."

The blond stopped in his tracks, "Oh... You do..."

"Yes." Harry stopped a few feet after him, "Why?"

"No reason," Draco chocked back, "I was... Just... Wonder..."

Harry watched him when he didn't answer, "Draco? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Draco sobbed walking on ahead of him, "Leave me alone..."

"What...?" Harry asked confused and chased after him.

* * *

"You got that stuff off, then?" Cho asked.

"Yeah."

Draco glared daggers at the Ravenclaw.

"Well, I-I'll see you, Harry." Cho said, getting an eyeful of Draco's glare, and walked off.

"Not if I have something to say about it." The blond growled.

Harry turned to him, "What's your problem Draco?"

"No problem." The blond said as Hermione's book caught flame.

Harry frowned, uttering a quick 'Aguamenti' to put out the fire, "What's wrong with you? Why do you hate Cho so much?"

"Because she likes you Potter!" Draco sneered, "And because you like her!" He got up and stormed off down the hall.

Hermione and Ron gasped from Harry's side.

The Scarred slytherin stood in shock, "He just called me Potter?"

Hermione nodded sadly as Ron puffed out his chest.

"I'll go talk to him." The red-head said, pushing past Harry and walking after Draco.

* * *

Ron sat beside Draco in the Room of Requirement, "You alright, mate?"

The blond nodded from his hands.

"You sure?"

Draco shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ron asked calmly.

"Not really," Draco mumbled with a stuffy nose from crying, lifting his head from his hands to look at the wall.

Ron watched him, "You know... Me and Hermione both know about how you feel about Harry, mate."

Draco paled and then pinkened, "Do you?"

Ron nodded, "It's kind of obvious."

"Why does he love her? ..." Draco began, sobbing again, "What's so good about her?" He sneered, "Why not me? I love him so much, I love him and he doesn't even notice it... I thought he felt the same way..."

Ron patted Draco's back nervously.

"I mean, he acted like it..." The blond sobbed, "Anyone could have been so convinced..."

* * *

"Tell me, Potter," Snape said softly, "Can you read?"

Draco sneered at the Potion's master.

Seamus chuckled.

"Yes, I can," Harry said rigidly, clenching his wand tightly in his hand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

* * *

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter."

The classroom went silent as Draco seethed. Some were staring at Umbridge, some at Harry and others at the blond.

"Now let me make a few things plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and stared at them all, leaning forwards, "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," Harry said angrily, "But yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr. Potter, you have already lost your house ten points. Do not make matters worse for yourself," Professor Umbridge said, not looking as him, "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark Wizard is at large. _This is a lie_."

"It's not a lie!" Harry shouted, "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!"

"You nasty thing!" Draco stood, finally snapping, "Harry's telling the truth!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Detention as well!" Umbridge shouted, "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_."

* * *

Harry and Draco both left the room at a quick pace.

When they were out in the empty halls Draco pulled Harry close, looking at his hands, ignoring his own, engraved in Harry's skin were the words 'I must not tell lies'.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman," Draco sneered, cleaning the blood from Harry's hand, "Nasty." He pulled Harry's hand up, kissing it tenderly.

Harry watched him softly, "Don't worry about it, Draco."

The blond looked at him, "I don't understand, you're telling the truth; why don't they believe you? You're the boy-who-lived. You-"

"Are you in love with me?" Harry asked softly, "Is that why you're jealous of Cho Chang?"

Draco felt his heart swell in his throat, "Wh-What makes you think that?"

"A lot of things," Harry smiled with a pause, "but mainly this," he leaned in, pressing his soft lips to Draco's.

The other Slytherin was shocked, but refused not to kiss back, it was the most wonderful moment in his life.

After they both parted for air and had blushed for moments, they gathered their things and walked off to their dorms, hand in hand.

* * *

"Now I hear there have been injuries in this class."

Seamus smiled, "Tha' was Malfoy, he was slashed by a Hippogriff."

"A Hippogriff?" Professor Umbridge smirked, scribbling on her paper with much haste.

Draco rolled his eyes, looking to Harry for assistance.

"Only because some idiot was trying to get revenge," Harry mumbled angrily.

"Another night's detention, I think," Umbridge said softly.

Both Harry and Draco scowled.

* * *

"You teaching others to defend themselves?" Draco sat back to think for a moment, "This could be a good thing, Harry. You could be inside there, helping them know you. You could turn this around, maybe they'll believe in you."

Harry frowned, "I- don't know."

Draco leaned over, pushing the hair out of his eyes, "Harry, do this. It's a wonderful idea." He slowly moved closer, pulling Harry into a soft kiss.

After it had broken, both Harry and Draco began their journey back to the Slytherin Dorms.

* * *

"So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge-or anyone else-what we're up to." Hermione said seriously.

Fred took the paper gratefully and laid down his signature, as Draco did next, giving Harry a look of reassurance.

Everyone around them were looking reproachful at the thought of laying their names in stone.

* * *

"Well, no, it was lousy, but I know you can do it properly, I was watching from over there..."

Draco glared across the room as Cho laughed, he adverted his eyes just as he managed to se the annoying Ravenclaw Seeker's robes on fire with his burning hatred.

He felt the tears stinging in his eyes as he refrained from crying, picking up his book-bag and rushing out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Draco, please, don't cry, don't-"

"Shut your mouth!" Draco barked back hoarsely at Harry as the bespeckled boy chased after Draco on their way from the Room of Requirement.

"Draco, come on, please just give me a chance!"

The blond stopped and whirled around, glaring at Harry, "I did, I gave you a fucking chance, Potter! I loved you, I still do! And look what you've done to me!" Draco didn't stop the pool of tears that was streaming down his face.

Harry swallowed sadly, walking up to him, "Draco, please. I don't love her. I told you this a million times, I love y-"

The friend closest to Harry smacked him hard across the face, "No! ... You don't! Potter! You'll never love me back..." Draco turned and ran down the hall way as fast he could, running from his guilt, his regret, his pain.

Leaving Harry standing there, blood dripping down his cheek from the marks Draco's fingernails left.

* * *

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid said happily as his students walked up to him, looking behind him.

Draco sulked in the back, alone, away from Harry, "The dark?" He was mumbling, "-prefers the dark-"

Harry looked over at him sadly, it had been so long since they had talked, without arguing that was, and Harry had this very bad stitch in his heart, that was tearing, releasing a hole that was once there so long ago. He felt like he was dying.

* * *

As Harry opened the door to the room he and the four other Slytherins shared, he couldn't not notice the strong sobs that were coming from Draco's bed. And the Raven Haired boy had a feeling he knew exactly why Draco was crying. His stomach lurched. Had the blond seen Harry and Cho kiss?

That night it was most difficult to try and get to sleep. Laying there in bed, listening to Draco crying his heart out, not being able to comfort him, hold him, tell him that whoever broke his heart was a selfish bastard.

Though he would've been telling the truth, if only he could touch Draco, comfort him. Talk to him, love him... Kiss him?

* * *

"Harry! Harry, over here!"

Draco looked over as his conversation with Luna was interrupted. He paled when he saw Harry making his way to them through the loads of people, "Well, I better get goin-"

"Oh no you don't, Draco," Hermione said, grabbing his sleeve to stop him, "Stay here." She turned back to Harry.

The Raven Haired teen was staring at Draco sadly, watching his every move, "Hey, Draco, how are you?"

Draco said nothing, casting his puffy pinked Grey eyes over to a kid in the corner.

"So Harry, you're early!" Hermione shifted to give him a space to sit, "I thought you were with _Cho_," She said the name softly so Draco wouldn't hear, but the muffled sob from the blond told them that he still had, "I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"

"Cho?" Rita interrupted, staring at Harry, Draco finally looked over to her, "A _girl_?"

Draco glared at the writer, standing up and rushing out of the store.

* * *

Draco smiled as he stared at the front cover of The Quibbler, 'Harry Potter Speaks Out At Last: The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named And The Night I Saw Him Return'.

"I'm proud of you, _Harry_," He mumbled to himself painfully.

* * *

Something grabbed around his ankles and he fell flat on the ground. He heard a laugh as he turn over onto his back. Glaring at Draco, who was hiding under an ugly Dragon Vase.

"Hurry up, Harry," He whispered, climbing out and forcing Harry where he was once.

"Hey, Professor-PROFESSOR! Potter went this way!"

Harry ducked his head away as Umbridge strolled up, breathless.

"Excellent!" She smiled, "Go around the other corner, we'll get him!"

Draco nodded as she walked off, turning the far corner, he crouched down and helped harry out of the hiding spot, "I can't believe I helped you after what you've done to me."

Harry frowned softly and pulled Draco into a deep kiss.

* * *

Draco put is head in his hands as Sirius fell through the veil.

He could Harry screaming from where he was on the stairs, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Draco got up and ran to Harry to stop him on his run to the dias, "No Harry, stop, it's too late-"

"Get him, stop Draco, he's only just-"

Draco struggled to keep him from running to the veil, "Stop Harry, please-"

"He's alright Draco-Let me go-"

Draco held Harry close, "He's not alright Harry, he's gone, Sirius is gone."

* * *

Draco watched as Harry threw the mirror into his chest.

"Harry, I'm-I'm so sorry, Harry..."

The other Slytherin turned to him sadly, "Draco," He spoke brokenly, sitting beside the blond on his bed.

"Draco pulled Harry into a warming hug, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." He pulled Harry back to stare into his eyes, "I love you."

He leaned in and pressed his ips to Harry's in a light but passionate kiss.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**

* * *

**

Three reviews again? Gosh this fanfic must suck, lol! And it's like my favorite! Oh well, can't ask for more, but those who did write, I'm really glad you did, I love to hear from you all!

Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will get very confusing! You have my word! Please continue reading and enjoy!

Oh! And review! Review and say something, even ':squee:' will work, lol!

KaKaVegeGurl


	7. I Would Die If I Lost You

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 7 - I Would Die If I Lost You

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

And now the chapter that you've all been DYING to read, Chapter 7 - I Would Die If I Lost you!

Things will begin to get VERY confusing, if you completely lose yourself in it, feel free to e-mail me, I'll be glad to help you out, don't ask in the review, it makes it easier for me just to read it in an e-mail sent from you, believe me, but anyway! If you're going to write something rude to me, don't. It'll make my life a lot easier and less depressed if you don't write anything at all. I already have someone else's rudeness to last me the rest of my life. Thank you all very much! .

I hope all of you enjoy this VERY ansty chapter! Please have a seat, get comfortable, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! There's plenty to go around!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To I'd like to be anonymous..: "I put a lot of work into this fanfic, and I don't want anybody telling me how to run it, so deal with it. Okay, Harry REALLY did die. And plagiarism? The scenes are not there to 'copy' the book and/or the movie, they're there to set an example, maybe if your read between the lines you'd understand._

_Just stop reading this fanfic, if that's all you can say is bad things about my idea of a great fanfic, got it? This is the way it's suppose to go, and you can just deal with that. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you sound worse in my ears. You were more rude to me. I have it rough so just... Don't."

* * *

_

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly, he felt a pounding headache cracking against the inner walls of his skull. He rested there, wincing from the pain, rubbing his temples to try and lessen the pounding. He lay for a while, just breathing and thinking, and then reality hit him, it hit him **real **hard.

He felt the tears rise to the surface, the vision of the bedside table that he had been looking at blurred. He felt the lump rise in his throat, the aching in his heart, felt his entire system shutting down, his veins giving out as the image of Harry's gory body appeared in the front of his mind.

* * *

The glasses laid beside the lifeless body as blood spread out in the earthly green grass, the soft closed eyes he'd never look into again, the sweet lips he'd never get to kiss, the heart dying in his beautiful scarred Gryffindor gave out, never to let out another beat.

* * *

And he remembered falling as he watched himself die.

Draco blinked back to reality, the blow of remembrance knocking the breath out of him. And he began to weep, putting his face in his hands as he waited for his heart to give out on him as well. He would never be whole again, ever.

"Harry... Please... No..." He sobbed.

After what felt like, and **was**, hours of crying, Draco sat up. He looked over slowly to the Daily Prophet sitting next to the lamp on the table;

'Boy Who Lived Kills Himself'

Draco stared at the paper, tears spilling down his cheeks, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, "Harry, no..." He croaked sadly, ripping the article out of the paper, he held it close to his chest as he burst into sobs once more.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you're awake."

Draco turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, his cheeks were pink and his lips swollen in pain. And he wondered why the elder didn't feel even close to the same, why wasn't she mourning the world's loss?

He looked back down again, staring at the paper in his hands, letting out a short, weak sob.

"He-He's re-really dead?" The blond spoke hoarsely between shakes, "He-Potter... Harry's really dead?" He sobbed. The window behind his bed shattered loudly, glass landing over the sheets and onto the ground below them.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, waving her wand idly, "Reparo," She muttered, fixing the glass.

Draco sobbed harder, pulling his knees up to his chest, "H-How long's it been s-since I passed out?"

"Three days." Pomfrey nodded to herself, holding some chocolate in her hand, "Mr. Potter's funeral is today, about two hours from now-"

The Slytherin stood, pulling on his shirt, his tie, and his cloak, "I-I must go-then..."

Madam Pomfrey frowned at these words, "You'll do no such thing, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco slipped on his socks and shoes, "Yes I will," He voice was lame and weak, cracking in pain as he tried desperately to hold back any more sobs from escaping.

"Thank you, Pomfrey," He grabbed the chocolate from the old woman, taking a bite and left the room as tears began swarming in his eyes.

* * *

He arrived at the funeral before many had gotten there, Ron was crying silent tears as he held a sobbing Hermione, and the only others there were Professor Dumbledore, who was looking unusually down, and Marcus Flint, who was holding Oliver Wood close.

Draco remembered, very clearly, that Oliver and Marcus were the first Slytherin and Gryffindor to ever fall in love, and had admitted it to the entire school on the last day of their Seventh Year at Hogwarts.

So that meant that some that had even already passed would be coming to this as well?

Draco walked down the isle alone, broken; tears streaming down his face as he reached the open coffin. He could feel the eyes of the five others in the room on his back.

He looked down at the loveliness laying there, lifeless. The only person he would ever love. Who was wearing his now fixed glasses. Lips parted lightly, hair pushed back to show the magnificent lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

The blond let out a small sob, reaching down and tracing the scar with his fingers before hiding it underneath the dark locks. He smiled sadly, leaning down to lay a chaste kiss upon lifeless lips. He stared down at Harry as he pulled away, "I love you," He whispered, running his delicate fingers over the dead's cheek, "I am so sorry, I-" He choked back another sob, "I'll make this better, I'll fix you," He stared down at the beautiful Gryffindor, "You won't hurt like this anymore, Harry..."

He turned away and took a front seat, crying as he threw his head into his hands, he let the sobs break free.

Hermione, Ron, Oliver and Marcus watched in shock, Dumbledore simply bowed his head and sorrow.

* * *

After the funeral was over Draco returned to the Slytherin Dorms, packed his belongings and floo'd home from there. He dropped his bags off with one of the house elves and went to a portrait in the large dining hall, a portrait of his Great Great Grandfather.

"As Draco Malfoy, I order you; give me passage," He said darkly, his hands balled into tight fists at his side.

The man in the painting nodded, smiling down at him, "Up to something very naughty aren't you, Draco?"

"When am I not?" Draco asked as the portrait swung forward, revealing a secret passageway which the blond stepped through.

He listened as the portrait closed behind himself.

The room he entered was loaded with Dark Items, the shelves of the room looked much like a Library, only they were not filled with books.

Draco walked to a large glass shelf on his left and pulled from it a small box.

'Past, Present, Future Placement Changer'

'Highly Dangerous!'

Draco opened the box slowly and pulled from it, what seemed to be, a normal watch, he took this peculiar watch from the secret room and left, walking up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom, still he felt the tears stinging in his eyes, the hole still growing in his heart as he walked to the middle of the room and looked down at the watch:

'November 15th, 1997, 7:07:43 P.M., Location-Here'

He changed the time to read 'July 16th, 1991, 4:00:00 P.M., Location-Here'

Draco breathed in nervously as he closed the watch and clicked a button on the side.

* * *

The world was only spinning for a split second, things blurred as he saw everything that had happened in that room from his time back to the time that he was going to and then suddenly wham!

* * *

The light shone strongly from the risen sun outside, bird's chirps came to life in his ears; as did the sound of a quill scratching on a piece of parchment, Draco looked over to his desk, where now sat a younger version of himself, writing a letter.

"Draco!"

The young eleven year old looked up in shock, turning to stare at the older Draco, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked nervously, setting his quill down.

Draco smiled softly, walking up to him, holding up his wrist to show himself the watch, "I'm you."

The younger Draco gasped, watching his wrist, "Me! But w-why are you here!"

Draco pulled a chair from nowhere and took a seat, "I need you to do something very important for me."

"Alright," The youth nodded, "Why, and what's in it for me?"

"Everything," Draco started, leaning forward a bit, "Is in it for you, this is for the best of the both of us."

The Draco from the past nodded slowly in thought, "Go on then, tell us what to do."

Present Draco took a breath, "You'll meet a boy in 'Madam Malkin's robes For All Occasions', but don't tell him you know who he is, he'll be Harry Potter," the other Draco let out a small gasp, "You'll be rude and such, snobbish. I want you to meet him on the train to Hogwarts, and I want you to make friends. Be nice to him, do not insult him or his friends, including Weasley."

Past Draco nodded once more, "Alright, I can do that. But tell me... What happened first... To make you come here?"

"Well," Draco sighed and looked away, "We fell in love, but I-I never did anything to tell him, and he was having such a horrible life with bloody Granger and Weasley as his friends... And not me... Well, just three days ago..."

The younger Draco watched as his future self pulled out the part of the newspaper he had torn out from his pocket and handed it to himself.

"'Boy Who Lived Kills Himself'?" He shouted aloud.

Present Draco looked away once more as tears started to well up in his eyes, "You'll love him so much-Much more than anyone could understand."

"Alright," Past Draco said as he read the clipping, "Y-You saw this happen?"

The older Draco nodded sadly, taking the paper back after he had finished and putting it in his pocket, "Please, keep him alive, don't become enemies."

Draco stood back up, as the younger form of himself nodded again, wiping his tears away and changed the time on the watch back to 'November 15th, 1997, 7:07:43 P.M.' and clicked the button, returning to his time.

* * *

Draco now sat in a room at St. Mungo's, wearing nothing more then a loose white dress shirt and soft grey cotton pants. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he stopped suddenly and felt as if he'd faint.

"_Short _hair?"

Indeed his hair was short before, but this was WAY short, he turned to a table near his bed and grabbed a mirror to look at himself. SHORT silver blond hair, like Tonks short. But what shocked him most was the scars on his face, he looked at them in the mirror, one the right side of his face, right next to his left ear and the other was near his lip.

He threw down the mirror and sprung out of bed, noticing he had... Lost height? Draco opened the drawer beside the table. He reached in and found an old newspaper:

'November 11th, 1996'

Okay, **very **old, he read the top article and gasped; throwing it to the ground:

'Boy Who Lives Hangs Himself'

'Young Harry Potter was found by best-friend Draco Malfoy in the boy's bathroom at Hogwarts, he apparently...'

Draco grabbed his hair and pulled, screaming as loud as he could and then collapsing to the ground in a sobbing heap. Everything around him was cracking in his mind, a large blasting filled his ears as new memories began to flood his mind.

* * *

'I'd love to help you with-', '-SLYTHERIN!-', '-You won't tell-', '-werewolves-', '-I'm n-not leaving you', '-in Slytherin-', '-give me Harry-', '-Shut up, Malfoy-', '-a saint-',

'-nasty creature-', '-can save him-', '-I'll write-', '-a Hippogriff-', '-I'd love to go with you-',

'-you very much, Draco-', '-I'm lovely-', '-That _Chang _girlie-', '-And because you like her-', '-he doesn't even notice it-', '-but mainly this-',

'-trying to get revenge-', '-shut your mouth-', '-You'll never love me back-', '-after what you've done to me-', '-Sirius is gone-', '-I love you-'.

* * *

The images stopped for a split second, Draco was trying, struggling to cover his ears as he cried, and then BANG!

* * *

"-Got to go to the bathroom real-" Draco stopped in his tracks as he looked on into the bathroom, Harry was there; dead, hanging by a rope which was floating out of thin air, he took a step back in shock, "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Draco, please, say something-", "-He won't talk to anyone-", "-We'll put him in St. Mungo's-", "-Draco-", "-Draco, please, talk to us-"

"-Eat something-", "-Come on, mate-", "-He won't say a thing-", "-He's killing himself-", "-He really loved Harry."

* * *

Draco shocked back, back to reality, screaming at the top of his lungs. Before any one could reach the room though, he pulled his hands out of his short hair and rewound the watch again.

'July 17, 1991, 7:30:00 P.M., Location-Malfoy Manner-Draco's Room'

He slammed the button hard, being thrown back into the past once more.

* * *

"What-Woah!" Younger Draco Malfoy stood at his bedroom door in shock, watching the shorter haired and now scarred up Draco from the future, "What on Earth happened to you?"

Draco sobbed, collapsing on the ground in pain. He held his chest with one hand as he cried, harder than ever.

After minutes of him just sobbing, and the other Draco just standing and watching him, he finally was able to say what he had came to say.

"N-No friends," Present Draco sobbed, "None, hate him. Don't make friends... It'll be worse!"

Younger Draco nodded slowly in confusion, "Alright..." He said sadly watching as his future self finally came to stop crying.

Draco got up slowly from his spot on the floor, changed the watch once more and went back to his time, only, it wasn't the same as before.

* * *

He sat in a bed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"Mr Malfoy," Came a sweet voice from somewhere on his left, "You've finally woken up, it's time for breakfast."

The blond turned in confusion, happy to feel that his hair was back to it's usual length, "Where's Pomfrey?"

Hannah Abbot smiled sadly, holding a tray of food in her hands, "Why, she passed, when the Death Eaters broke in the other-"

"Death Eaters?" Draco gasped in shock, sitting up.

"Yes, you don't remember?" Hannah asked him softly, "When Dumbledore died? You know? And Snape was-"

"Where's Harry?" Draco interrupted, watching the food as his stomach growled.

"Oh dear..."

"What!" Draco stood up quickly, "Where's Harry?"

Hannah looked down, "Harry-you saw it Mr. Malfoy, and you passed out." She sighed, looking down at her feet, "But don't worry, I wanted to tell you that the scarring on your face should go away eventually."

"Scarring? What scarring?" Draco asked as tears filled his eyes, he was beginning to feel a sense of selfishness at trying to bring Harry back.

The Hufflepuff set down the tray and held a mirror up to him.

Draco peered into it, trembling, he saw in the mirror the face of himself with a long slash right down the middle, it wavered here and there, working around his nose, Draco himself paled considerably, "Wha-"

"Sectumsempra," Hannah said softly and Draco flinched, "Harry and you got into a terr-"

Draco's vision began to blur once more, memories flooding his mind, he felt himself thrown back against a wall.

* * *

"-Scared Potter-", "-I thought that was a joke-", "-Malfoy?-", "-not the only new thing-", "-Serpensortia-", "-you'll be next-".

"-did say this-", "-telling the truth?-", "-Dementor, Dementor-", "-Shut up, Malfoy-", "-father and I have a bet-", "-you look pathetic-".

"-they can't spot a Mudblood, stay-", "-burn, sting and bite-", "-Potter attacked me, sir-", "-Get out-".

"-seem to have touched a nerve-", "-pigsty reminds you of it-", "-Fat chance-", "-knows what scumbags they are now-", "-think I'd have stopped walking-".

* * *

The images began to slow down and suddenly his vision went white.

* * *

"Death Eaters!"

"Please, Severus-Don't."

"Avada Kedavera!"

"Let me go Severus!" Draco yelled as the Potions Master dragged him to Hogwarts' gates, "I have to go back! Dumbledore!"

Draco finally managed to pull his arm free and sprung for it, taking off at a run back towards the castle.

"Get back here Draco!" He heard Severus yelling from behind him, but he continued running.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, running up the moving stairs to Harry, "I'm so sorry! I can help!"

"You can?" Harry looked tearful and exhausted, "You are?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Dumbledore's gone..."

* * *

"Harry, no!" Draco gasped as Harry hit the ground, "Oh god!"

The blond ran over and knelt down next to the body, reaching out to touch the deep black hair softly, "Harry..."

Gryffindor Golden boy lay there, on his back, blood stained the grass red, he lay motionless, dead.

"No-Harry-No-" Draco got up and ran back to the castle, tears spilling off him, he had to get someone to help him.

* * *

Draco was shocked back into the present time, tears spilling down his front, he got up finally and ran out of the room, Hannah yelling for him to come back, but he ignored her words, running down the hallway as fast as he could to a nearby empty classroom.

He sealed the door and looked down at his watch, rewinding it back till it read:

'July 16th, 1991, 4:00:00 P.M., Location-Malfoy Manor-Draco's Room'

He clicked to button once more and the world around him began to spin.

* * *

Draco walked as silently as he could over to himself and put his hand over the other Draco's mouth before he could say a word.

He pointed at his watch and shook his head, his other Present self nodded in understanding and they both changed their watches, going back to their time, doing nothing in the first place.

The younger Draco still sat back at the desk writing, he had noticed nothing.

* * *

Draco stood there, in the present time, now in the Malfoy Manor, feeling as shaken up as when he wasn't there.

He looked down at his watch, swallowing nervously and changed it once more:

'November 12th, 1997, 6:30:00 P.M., Location-Hogwarts-First Floor Hallway'

* * *

He appeared in the hallway just as the other him had ran off to save Harry, he breathed for a moment, thinking and rubbing his head.

Finally Draco gasped, running over to the large stone walls and looked out the window, he saw that Harry was there still, falling, and he was falling fast.

The blond pointed his wand at the window, "Breakium!", the glass broke, and shattered outward.

He leaned out as far as he could, pointing his wand at the falling Gryffindor and mumbled to himself, "Flotador!" He smiled when Harry stopped in mid-air, just four feet from hitting the ground.

Draco moved Harry lower to where he would've landed and set him down softly on the ground, smiling at his triumph.

He stepped back from the window as his three-day-past-self ran out onto the grounds.

"Finally," He whispered, changing his watch back to the normal time;

'November 15th, 1997, 7:07:48 P.M.'

He smiled happily as he clicked the button for the last time.

'This time it will have worked,' He thought.

* * *

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

**

* * *

**

**Breakium **- A spell that causes whatever the wand is pointed at to break and/or shatter.

**Flotador **- Spanish for Float. This is a spell used to make things float, can be anything up to 300 pounds, animal, human, or inanimate, it really doesn't matter.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 7!

I hope that didn't get too confusing for all of you readers, please tell me what you think! In other words: Review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	8. Let Me Live Again

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 8 - Let Me Live Again

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**

* * *

**

The much anticipated Chapter Eight!

Big eight! Wow this fanfic is getting long, lol! I hope all of you are still enjoying this as much as I am... Mayhaps two more chapters till the end, I think. Lol, and then it will come to a closing. Thank you all though, but anyway, onward to chapter eight!

Please take a seat, get comfy in a plush chair, and have a nice, STEAMING cup of yaoi! I want you to enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

**

* * *

**

"Harry! ... Harry, are you alright! Harry!"

The Raven Haired Gryffindor looked up from his spot in the grass, bewildered and extremely confused, he looked up as a very familiar Slytherin came running to him.

Draco finally stopped to stand before him, kneeling down to rest his hand on Harry's shoulder, "What happened, Harry?"

Harry had tears dried on his cheeks as he looked up at the blond, the lump in his throat growing larger by the seconds, "I-I don't know... I-"

Draco frowned and suddenly pulled the Gryffindor into a bone-crushing, sorrowful hug, "Harry, why? ... Why did you jump? What the hell were you thinking!"

"I-I don't know.. Everything was just... I couldn't..." Harry sobbed in shock, wand in hand, staring down at the grass, "Malfoy, what-?"

"I'm sorry," The blond interrupted, squeezing him tighter, "I never told you, I want you to know-I've been so stupid!"

Harry pulled away slowly, breathing finally, "Never told me what?"

Draco wiped his bangs from his pale, pointed face and smiled handsomely, tears stinging in his eyes, "Harry, you're feelings for me, this-this isn't a one-sided love."

The Golden Boy frowned, looking at him testedly, "I-I don't understa-"

Draco interrupted Harry, pressing a finger to his lips, "Don't worry about it," He leaned in, slowly, slowly, closing his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, before he could protest or even take part, however, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Oi-Malfoy! Get yer bloody hands off Harry!"

They both looked up in shock as Ron waltzed up, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco, "Back off, Malfoy!"

Draco and Harry stood slowly, moving away from each other.

"I wasn't going to do anything harmful to Harry, Weasley," The blond sneered.

Ron frowned, looking at Harry for answers.

"H-He wasn't, Ron." Harry said reassuringly, "We were just-we were just-"

"About to kiss," Draco interrupted, dusting off his robes.

Harry went red in the face.

"You were!" The Red-Head asked in astonishment, "... Oops?"

Draco flushed pink and turned on his heels, walking off back to Hogwarts.

Ron looked at Harry, "Sorry mate, I didn't kn-"

"It's alright, Ron," Harry said smiling and patting his friend's shoulder, "I found out what I needed to her. Everything will get better now."

There was a spark in Harry's eyes Ron saw, that he thought he would have never seen again, a spark that had disappeared back in their fourth year.

Harry walked with Ron back to Hogwarts, the broadest smile painted over his features.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy Not As He Seems**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

It appears that the said blond Slytherin, son of Lucius Malfoy, is coming out with his own sexual preference, which just so happens to be none other than the Gryffindor's Golden Boy, Harry Potter. The two were caught kissing on Hogwart's Grounds by Ronald Weasley, Potter's Best Friend. We have no comments from Mr. Weasley yet on this most shocking come uppance.

* * *

Harry threw down the Daily Prophet in frustration, "We weren't kissing!"

Almost everyone in the Great Hall had eyes on him. The Gryffindor locked eyes with Draco from across the hall before standing up and taking his leave.

* * *

He waited outside the Great Hall for the blond and smiled when the doors opened, revealing a very flushed Draco, "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry said calmly, risking a smile, "We can talk tonight, meet me by the lake at eight, we'll talk there."

Draco smirked and nodded silently, "Eight then."

Harry watched as Draco headed off towards the Dungeons, cloaks billowing and all, "Don't be late, Malfoy!"

He saw Draco wave back in response.

* * *

The blond Slytherin was sitting in his bed reading his copy of 'Complex Potions Aurors Should Know By: Ivy Sureal' when he suddenly stopped, his vision blurring, he stopped breathing and he closed his eyes in pain.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was his room at Hogwarts, he sat in his bed and looked down at the book in his hands, then at the watch on his wrist, he took it off and his it in the desk besides his bed.

He got up slowly and stretched, walking over to the bathroom door, he walked in and washed his face, smiling at the lovely face in the mirror, he had just set the washcloth down when memories began to cloud his mind, he gripped the sink tightly.

* * *

"-He can't be-", "-not alone-", "-check mate-", "-Harry!-", "-No!-", "-I-I don't know-", "-Back off-", "-to kiss-", "-Get off it, Blaise-", "-Boomslang, sir-", "-20 points from Gryffindor-", "-Can't believe that potter boy-", "-Gotta find some way-", "-YET!-", "-Tonight-", "-by the lake at eight-", "-Give me a break-", "-Homework-"

* * *

The visions finally stopped and Draco straightened himself up, "I've got a date... With Harry," He smiled softly.

* * *

Draco arrived at the lake within a minute before eight, Harry was already waiting for him, "Hello, Potter."

The said Gryffindor turned in shock, "Malfoy... I didn't think you'd come."

"Only for you, Harry," Draco said with a smile.

Harry smiled as well, walking up to him, "Sorry about Ron, you know... Before... He can get very prote-"

"I know." The blond smiled, "I only heard it the last six years of my life."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I know, but rest assured, he's not here now, Ron's fast asleep in our dorms."

"Alright," Draco stared deep into his eyes, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The Daily Prophet," Harry stated, "And what you said a few days ago."

Draco paled a bit at the memory/flashback of him admitting his love to Harry, "Wh-What about it?" He couldn't help but feel unnaturally nervous around Harry, as he always had before. Why around Harry? Why not everybody else?

"I know what you meant by it, that it wasn't a one-sided love," Harry said backing Draco against the tree.

The blond smiled, "Great, then-" Before he could say anything more, Harry pressed his lips to his own; he froze, felt every thought in his mind melt and then freeze up entirely. The soft moistness of the lips of the man of his dreams over his, Harry's hands resting on either sides of his face, holding him there.

Draco closed his eyes slowly and began kissing back fervorously. Laying his own hands on the Raven-haired boy's hips, drawing him closer, pressing their bodies together. After moments of kissing, and Draco exploring Harry's chest with his fingers, they broke for air.

Harry stared at Draco, just breathing and watching him, "Erm... What now?"

The blond Slytherin smiled and kissed him again, "Now you stay alive, and stay happy, with me."

Harry couldn't help but kiss him back, "Do we tell?"

"If you want to, I'll do anything. As long as you're still alive." Draco held him close, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Erm... Yeah, yes I do," Harry frowned, "But Draco, you keep on saying 'as long as I'm alive', did something happen?"

"No!" Draco answered instantly, paling, _Merlin, he's good_, "Nothing happened."

Harry watched him intently, "Are you sure?"

Draco still smiled slightly, "I'm sure, j-just a-a bad-dream..."

"Oh," Harry looked down, "Did I die?"

"Yes... More than once..." Draco kissed him still, "But it's over, you're alive, there's nothing to worry about now."

Harry kissed him again, "I suppose," He held Draco close, not wanting to let go, ever.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**

* * *

**

Thus ends chapter 8!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Now review! Please?

KaKaVegeGurl


	9. A Little Bit ‘O Lovin’

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Little Bit 'O Lovin'

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope you all didn't think that was the end, there just happens to be MUCH more that's going to happen REAL soon!

Maybe just 5 more chapters to go, maybe less, maybe more, but somewhere around there. I promise, though, I'm really going to probably add just 5 more, and it'll all be over. So anyways, lets get this party started! Please take a seat and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, you're in for a bumpy ride... And that may be literal.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Articunomage: "I've had that happen before too, just recently ALL of my favorites were deleted, and for no reason, I've been really upset about it... -- But that's life. Thank you for your support on this fanfiction, believe me, there will be much more to come. I'm not going to make a sequel, mainly because of what happens in the last two chapters... There'll be no reason for a sequel. Oh, ignore that... O.O Anyway, thank you so much for this review, I very much enjoyed it, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the new feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow**

**

* * *

**

"Now I want you to gaze into the ball, concentrate, look beyond the fog, be-yond!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he stared into the crystal, hands gripping the sides of the seat he was in. He stared as deep into the ball as he could, and he was beginning to get a throbbing headache from trying to concentrate so hard.

"Harry!"

He turned to the sharp whisper from behind him, only to reply with a wide grin as Draco passed him a letter across their tables, no one else noticed, excluding Ron.

The scarred Gryffindor opened the letter nervously and began to read:

'_If it happens soon, sometime... Maybe we should enjoy the time we have together now? What do you say?_

_Draco'_

Harry smiled even more and turned to Draco again, one nod told the Slytherin all he needed to know.

He turned back, stuffing the paper into his bag and trying to look into the ball again.

Ron rolled his eyes grumpily and did the same, wondering why the hell they took up Divination again in their last year.

* * *

Harry backed Draco against the wall as he removed the Slytherin's shirt hastily, running his fingers over the buttons and parting them to stare down Draco's pale, delicate chest.

Kissing him and pressing their bodies together, Harry reached down to unbutton and unzip Draco's pants, taking his time meanwhile grinding his hips against the Slytherin's.

The kissing got furiously lustful as the two moved over to the bed, their attention on each other, Harry landed on top of Draco, moving into a straddling position and sat up only for a moment to remove his own shirt and tie.

Draco sat up to Harry and kissed him again, running his hands down the sides of Harry's chest and waist, he pulled the Gryffindor close against him, trying to calm himself from the excitement.

Harry stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as he stared into the blond's eyes as he ran a finger over his shoulder and down his arms to his left hand, before talking it in his.

The said delectable Slytherin could only stare back, the deepest of loves clearly written all over his pale face.

"I love you," Harry whispered finally, not daring to cast his eyes from the beauty before him, fearing it might seep away like smoke in the air.

Draco smiled sadly as he remembered the nights he had to wake up at twelve and pleasure himself just with the imagination of what was happening now, "I love you too, Harry," He then paused, his eyes lowering as his thoughts began to trail to certain things that had only went on two months ago, "So much more then you could ever imagine." He whispered.

Harry ran his fingers over Draco's cheek, staring at him back with worry, kissing him on the lips first, then pushing the Slytherin onto his back and kissing down his jaw line, down his neck and over to his pale pink nipples, which he teased with his tongue. The only thing he had in his mind was making Draco feel good, and getting it off what ever it was on.

The Slytherin watched him closely, feeling his pants tighten at the boy below him, "H-H-Harrrrrrry..." He moaned as the Raven-haired visage reached a hand into his pants to stroke the throbbing cock that had been confined for so long, in such a small space.

Draco threw his head back as Harry pulled him free and began working him away with a firm grip, "Mmmm-" He hummed feeling his flesh mock him happily, Harry leaned down unexpectedly to use his mouth as well.

Draco gasped wholesomely, closing his eyes in pleasure while he gripped the sheets tightly with one hand and tangled the other in Harry's wildly soft hair. He felt his legs begin to build up a numbness.

'Nnn' was the only registering sound made after a few heated minutes that proved to be warning to Harry just before Draco came at last.

Harry sat back and spat to the side with a soft smile before removing both of their pants as slowly as possible, wanting to take as much time to make it count and climbing between the shaking Slytherin's legs.

Draco stared up at him lovingly, then, using his arms to push himself up, leaning in and kissed him passionately, savoring the moment gratefully, finally he managed to pull away and stare at Harry once more, his eyes shining from the candles by them, "You know Harry... You really don't have to do this, I'm not pushing you."

"I'd rather do it now then never," Harry smiled, "And I want it, now. I always have. And... I'm not just saying that," He stared at Draco, "You?"

"I've wanted it for years," Draco breathed out quickly.

Harry smiled wider, "Alrighty then." He reached over to his bedside stand and grabbed his wand from where he had set it before.

Draco watched him mutter a lubricant spell and he cracked a smile, "I'm not going to ask how you knew that one."

"Well, in times of trouble... It can really come in handy," Harry set the wand away again and worked the lube onto himself and into the Slytherin, nodding slowly at the tightness around his two fingers, he watched in concern as Draco grimaced.

Harry kissed him softly on the lips for reassurance as he finished scissoring him after bit for preparation, and finally removed his fingers.

The blond blushingly stared into his eyes as Harry slowly entered him.

Harry bit his jaw closed and pushed further into Draco, watching his expression very closely as tears began to well up in the Slytherin's eyes, Harry refused to pull his eyes away.

"I-I'm sorry," The Raven-haired boy gasped, a hand grasping firmly on the Slytherin's hip as he pushed in more, "You're-so tight."

Draco nodded at him, smiling weakly as a tear slipped glisteningly down his cheek, "Of course I am-" He breathed in tight suddenly, "He-Helllllooo, v-Virgin..."

"Me too," Harry said and kissed him again as he pushed in the rest of the way.

Draco gasped, scratched his nails harshly down Harry's back in pain and biting the inside of his bottom lip. He had to restrain himself from shouting out.

Harry paused, kissing Draco over and over again, whispering to him, "I love you, Draco."

"I know Harry," Draco said sadly, "And I love you too." He smiled to himself and pulled Harry into a deep kiss.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl 

**

* * *

**

I was hoping you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you're thinking, I'll be glad to hear!

KaKaVegeGurl


	10. Confrontations

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 10 - Confrontations

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl 

**

* * *

**

You thought that was the end didn't you? smirks evilly Sorry kitties, far from it! XD

There is SO much more, so just rest and give it time, all will come, all will come.

Be easy on me please guys, I got a hand problem; which is slowly getting worse and worse each day, so be lenient on me.

Moving on!

Please everyone take a seat, get comfortable and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi. Stay a while, and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl 

**

* * *

**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the new feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**_

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

* * *

Draco stared up at Harry as the Gryffindor whipped away his tears, He reached up a hand to run it down the raven-haired boy's back, stopping where he had dug his nails in, he frowned slowly, still staring softly at the boy above him.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Harry asked softly, shifting a bit inside Draco, "If you want I can stop-"

"It's alright Harry," The blond smiled, interrupting him, "Please don't stop, do anything but stop. I really do want this."

Harry smiled more, kissing Draco again and shifting up, his arm muscles flexing as he supported his weight on them, he stared down at gray eyes below, staring back at him, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not," Draco had to admit, he loved the fact that Harry was worried about him, he truly did, no one had ever cared about his feelings before now, and it was only so much more refreshing every time, he smiled widely and sat up a bit to kiss Harry, "You're not hurting me at all."

"Alright," Before anything more was said Harry had moved almost completely out.

Draco smiled happily, an encouraging expression swooned over his face, the hang time was excruciating before the boy above him thrust back in, the Slytherin was absolutely driven mad, throwing his head back a bit and biting his tongue so he wouldn't yell out.

"Good?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes," Draco breathed out quickly, he smile more, "More then good."

* * *

Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through the sleeping blond's hair, he leaned in and sweetly kissed his soft lips, then paused when Draco started mumbling in his sleep.

"N-no... Not Harrrrry... Not again, not agaaaain... Not again..."

Harry frowned nervously and watched him, feeling an over-whelming sense of deja vu swim over his mind.

Draco's eyebrows tightened and suddenly his eyes shot opened, "NO!"

"Draco," Harry stared in shock, "Draco, shhh, what's wrong? Are you alright?... It was just a dream."

The Slytherin turned to him, beads of sweat rolling off his chest and arms, tears welling in his eyes, "Har-Harry, Harry, you're still alive."

Harry only frowned more at this, "Yes I am, I always have been."

Draco closed his eyes and climbed up into the Gryffindor's arms before falling back into an uncomfortable sleep.

Harry sighed and held him tightly.

* * *

"It's weird to be honest, I really don't know how to start.. He keeps on... Well-It's like he has these dreams, these... These really bad dreams... I honestly think they're of me dying," Harry sighed, "And he's always surprised that I'm there when he wakes up from them. Or-well, he keeps saying stuff like... 'As long as you're alive', or at least something along those lines... I'm really getting worried."

Hermione frowned as she watched he best friend pace over again before sitting down beside her once more, "Maybe he's had a bad dream before now, one that's possibly lead to these other ones? Maybe it even makes him think you're going to die at any time..."

"He did say it was a dream," Harry said, now with his head in his hands, "But I really have a feeling that there's something more to it then just that. I wish he'd tell me... He should trust me enough right?"

"Maybe you should try asking him again," Hermione suggested, biting the tip of her quill, "Only don't be so easy on him this time?"

Harry nodded sadly, looking up to the boy's dorms, "Alright... I just... I hope it's not something too serious..."

Hermione smiled with a nod and went back to her work.

* * *

Draco sighed as he stripped off his clothes, laying them neatly on the counter beside the sink, at first he thought to just jump in the shower, but he paused for a moment to stare at himself in the body-length mirror.

Two seconds later, he knew he shouldn't have. He frowned sadly, caressing the scars on his wrists, staring at his pale complexion in the mirror, his skin was staring to take on a pale, grayish look, and his lips were turning a light hinted shade of purple, not something commonly referred to as 'good'.

"Well... What more can I possibly ask for?" He whispered to himself with a sigh and then smiled sadly to himself; in a vain attempt to cheer up he remembered Harry and then said; "Just as long as he's still alive..."

He leaned over and looked down into the sink, before he could do anything else however he felt a large migraine swell his mind.

He winced and curled down as he felt another new flush of memories overwhelm him, dribbling over his vision, his eyes gathered a hollowed look over them.

* * *

"_-Always be like me-", "-Love you, you know that-", "-Slytherins hate it when-"_

"_-Ron's never really gotten over-", "-careful around-", "-Just feels like he hates me-", "-I didn't mean to hurt you!-"_

"_-Hurts so much, it's not a joke-", "-Don't you walk away!-""-Don't let it bother you-"

* * *

_

Suddenly again, the images began to slow down and Draco felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

* * *

"_I just want the two of you to try and get along, please."_

"_I'm trying, really, I just wish **he'd** try."_

_Harry sighed and nodded, "I know, he seemed fine with it before... Maybe he's jealous of us or something?"_

_Draco shrugged sadly._

"_Well if it is jealously... I really wish he'd stop."

* * *

_

"_Stop turning Harry against me!" Ron yelled._

_Draco sneered, crossing his arms, "I didn't, Weasley, you did, you just never got over the fact that he's with me, he's staying with me forever, I'm not going anywhere."_

_Shock swelled as Ron reared back and slammed his fist into the middle of Draco's face, blood shattered from his nose as a loud crack sounded and the blond fell back to the ground._

"_That's a warning Malfoy."

* * *

_

"Draco!" "Draco!"

The blond looked around hastily, surprised when he noticed Harry crouched down beside him, hand rested on the Slytherin's shoulder, his bright green eyes staring at him with worry.

"Harry, sorry," Draco stood up, his legs a bit shaky, and he rested a hand on the counter to help stable himself, "Just-"

"What's wrong, Draco? You can tell me. I know you've been lying to me." Harry cornered the blond, grabbing him by the wrist to stop him from leaving.

Draco frowned, his eyes glazing over before he looked down at the floor, "That's a harsh way to put it."

Harry slowly backed Draco up against the wall and kissed him, pressing their lips together and moving a hand to run it through the blond's soft hair, he had to admit, I was one of his most favored things to do.

Draco grabbed the shoulders of Harry's robes violently and pulled him as close as they could get, pressing their bodies meltingly together. Slytherin Prince gasped into the kiss at the feel of Harry hard against him.

The Raven-haired Gryffindor ran his hands over Draco's naked body, pulling up a long, slender, pale leg to wrap it over his waist, then doing the same with the other.

"Harry-" Draco gasped through a whisper as he was lifted easily off the ground, after the shock of being picked up calmed down he moved once more, his hands traveling down to undo Harry's tie, throwing it over his shoulder and starting hastily on his shirt.

Harry smiled, pulling from the door and opening it, to his amazement Draco was unusually light, all things considered. He slightly stumbled over to his four-poster bed with the Slytherin still held very firmly in his arms.

Draco pulled out of the kiss just as Harry laid him down, he stared up as Harry slipped out of his robes and pulled off his shirt, he smiled still and started kissing down Harry's neck, his tongue running over the soft skin and he decided to take action, flipping them over and climbing on top of Harry.

"Draco," Harry laughed as the Slytherin moved down to his left nipple, he breathed in quickly when he felt his lover's wet, sticky tongue glide over the sensitive object of attention, then close his mouth over it and begin sucking lightly.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and his breath hitched in his throat, "Oh-Draco-mmh..."

The blond smiled triumphantly, running his long slim fingers down Harry's stomach to unbutton his pants.

Harry panted, his green eyes misted over with lust, but before anything could get more out of hand he remembered what he came here to do, "Wait."

Draco stopped, "Yeah?" He looked up at Harry unsurely, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Harry muttered sitting up.

To say Draco was worried was a huge understatement, He pulled back and stared at Harry, his eyes on the verge of water overload, "What, what is it?"

The green-eyed boy stared at him, "I want to know what you're hiding from me, and I don't want any lies, tell me what's wrong."

Draco frowned considerably and looked to the side.

"Don't avoid me please," Harry reached up and touched his cheek lightly, "I love you, I want to help you with whatever is wrong. And don't tell me nothing is, I'm not stupid. You've been having bad dreams, you haven't been eating as much, I found you passed out in the bathroom, and you've been saying weird stuff to me. Please-"

"Alright!" Draco shouted a little louder then intended, he hadn't realized he was being that obvious, but Harry was right; he needed to know, "Alright. I'll tell you what's wrong."

Harry watched as Draco got up of the bed and began getting dressed, grabbing an outfit from his trunk.

Draco pulled on his pants and walked over to the Gryffindor, sitting down beside him before saying lightly; "You died."

"What?" Harry cocked a brow, staring at his boyfriend as if he'd grown another head, "Draco what are you talking about? I'm right here, I'm alive-"

"No," The blond looked down and sighed sadly, "Please just listen to me."

The raven-haired boy nodded slowly, watching him still, "Okay, sorry, go on please."

Draco looked at Harry for a second before looking down again, "When you jumped off the tower, no one saved you. You died. I went back in time to fix it, but every time I changed it, you died again, and again..."

"Draco," Harry reached over and grabbed his hand for comfort.

"The last time I went back," The Slytherin started again, hesitating on how to explain it, "... Back to when you jumped...I busted the window and spelled you safe..."

Harry frowned, staring at him in shock, "I don't umm... This wasn't a dream was it?"

Draco shook his head slowly, "No, it wasn't a dream," He turned to look at Harry, "I'm afraid you're gonna die this time too, I don't want you to die again, I don't think I can handle it again, not another time."

"Draco..."

Harry had no idea what to think; someone that loved him so much to go through everything just to be with him, just thinking about it made him want to cry. How many times did Draco have to re-live Harry dying? How many different times did he cry because of it? How scared would he be after that, thinking that all of that effort was in vain?

How could someone possibly love him that much? To go through all of that... He had to admit... He was stunned silent.

"Draco," Well, almost silent. Harry stared at him with sad green eyes, "I'm not leaving you, not after everything you've done to be with me."

The blond stared at him, tears welling up before he climbed into Harry's arms and kissed him.

Maybe, just maybe, this time would be different.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl 

**

* * *

**

Ta daaa! NOT THE END PPL! There's SO much more to come, so please be patient, and please review.

KaKaVegeGurl


	11. Unfortunate Meet

**The World I Know**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Unfortunate Meet**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Please don't tell me you all thought the last chapter was the end? XD It's not. 

Alright everyone I know it's been a while, a very LONG while and I do apologize, I honestly had no idea the time had passed by so fast!

I hope you all are still reading, I'm sorry for all of the late updates! But I promise to finish this one soon. It's got a few more chapters to go!

And you all are going to be shocked.

Everyone take a seat and get comfortable , have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi. And enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

_**giavanna: "I'm glad you like it. Yeh a lot of people tend to feel sorry for him in this case. I've been so upset over what's happened to him and it's not even real. XD**_

_**As to answer yer question: Ron isn't in love with Harry, not in this fanfic at least. Lol, he's just getting REALLY protective. I mean come on... This IS Draco Malfoy... And Ron's definantly hated him a lot before now... He kind of feels like Draco's going to do something along the lines of taking Harry from him and then hurting Harry, so he's got a keen eye to make sure that nothing like that happens. He doesn't want to see Harry get hurt.**_

_**I'm amazed to hear that is was yer first. And I'm glad that I've gotten you to like it so. That completely makes me happy. Please keep reading! I SHALL keep it up! Enjoy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!"**_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

**TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow**

* * *

"-So annoying me. He just can't accept that you two really love each other," Hermione rambled on, "And now he won't even talk to me because I think you two are a cute couple." 

Draco stared over at the table Ron was sitting at, he frowned as the red-haired Gryffindor gave him a nasty look, "I can't say I didn't expect something similar to this, without lying but," He turned back to Hermione, "He's Harry's best-friend. He should be glad Harry's happy, right?"

"I dunno," Hermione stood up with a shrug of her shoulders, "Maybe he thinks you'll hurt Harry, I mean, you _are _Draco Malfoy."

"I would never-"

"I know." The bushy-haired girl interrupted him, "I'm pretty sure you won't, and you're lucky even I trust you. But Ron doesn't. He's just worried for Harry."

Draco sighed and was about to pick up his books when something swung down just inches in front of him, landing over the work on the table before him.

"Good day, Draco." His father sneered.

The entire Great Hall froze their conversations and looked up to Draco's table.

Ron could be seen sitting at his table, Queen Chess piece in hand, watching it in both shock and interest.

The Slytherin looked over to his father, eyes wide, "L-L-"

"You mean 'father', right?" Lucius corrected him with a smirk, "No need for formalities between a parent and his **offspring**. And don't stutter Draco, you know what I think of that."

Hermione froze, staring up at the elder Malfoy, she looked at the terrified look in Draco's eyes and set off completely unnoticed to the Gryffindor Dorms to get Harry.

"This way, Draco." Lucius said, pointing to the Great Hall doors with his staff, "Hurry up now, I don't have time to waste."

Draco picked up his books in a hurry and stumbled after his father.

* * *

They stepped outside and Lucius turned to his son sharply. 

"Why haven't you been replying to my letters, Draco?" The long-haired man sneered, being as forward as possible, "I know you've received them... And read them. So why haven't I received any of you replies?"

Draco turned his head away, his gaze darkening in disrespect. "I'm not going to be a Death Eater, **father**. I've already told you. I don't want to be like **you**."

"What is that!" Lucius glared down at him and paused, "You **will**."

Draco sneered at him, backing up a few feet, "I've already told you, I won't. I don't want my life to turn out like your's. It's honestly pathetic, trying to make your son follow after yourself when you know that's not what he wants. I don't want to be you. I may have been born for that but let me make my own choices for once."

"I can't allow you to make any choice other then following in my footsteps, Draco." Lucius said with a smile, "You will become a Death Eater, and you'll obey the Dark Lord. It's just as simple as that."

"No I won't!" Draco turned to face his father finally, biting the inside of his lip, "You follow after a fake half-blood; who has no real power; just the power to bend weak people like you. You're not a Malfoy, you've ruined that name."

Lucius drew back his gloved hand and smacked Draco across the face hard, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me! I am your father and you will respect and obey me!"

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione ran into the boy's dorms, she froze for a second and then gasped, "Oh my goodness!" 

"Hermione!" The Raven-Haired boy was laid out in his bed, covers over him, hands under the them, his glassed were set on the bedside table.

"Oh! ... Gosh I am SO sorry, Harry!" She ran back out and shut the door loudly behind her, "I'll wait out here, hurry and get decent! It's an emergency!" She yelled through the door.

Harry cocked a brow, pulling his hands out from under the covers to put his glasses on, "Yeah. yeah, I'm hurrying. What can possibly that urgent?"

Hermione rolled her eyes on the other side of the door, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the floor, "Oh come on Harry! Draco's father is here and he walked off somewhere with him!"

"What?" Harry tripped as he pulled up his pants and zipped them, running to the door and throwing it open, "Lucius?"

"Yes. Lucius is here... Now get on a shirt." Hermione scolded him but Harry was already running to the Boy's dorm room stairs.

* * *

"I need you to go and pack your things right this moment, Draco," Lucius said as he walked towards the school doors. 

Draco wiped the blood from his lips and stood up, "What?" He looked at his father astonished, "Why? Where am I going? School's not over yet and I've still got loads of-"

"Quiet, Draco." The long-haired blond turned to his son, "Honestly, you talk too much. I'm taking you out of Hogwarts. This place is changing you and I don't like it. We'll enroll you into Durmstrang like I originally planned."

"I don't want to go to Durmstrang. I won't!"

Lucius turned to him and hit him across the cheek just as he had before, "You will go to Durmstrang. That's the end of it!"

"Hey Malfoy!"

Both of the blonds turned to the front doors of Hogwarts.

Three wands were pointed at them.

"Harry?" Draco gaped in shock at the shirtless, shoeless, scarred boy before them.

Harry smiled harshly and moved down the steps a few, "Not you," He said to Draco, holding his wand still as he walked towards the two men, both Hermione and Ron were standing back at the doors, wands pointed as well, "No, I'm not talking about Draco."

He turned his wand to the elder Malfoy, "I mean you."

"Ah, Mister Potter," Lucius frowned more, glaring at the Golden Trio.

Ron walked over hesitantly and yanked Draco away from his father forcefully by his sleeve and Hermione stepped closer to the blond Death-Eater.

"I think the Head Master would like a chat with you." The Muggle-born said in annoyance, her wand pointed to his chest, "Raising a hand to your son like that isn't wise, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry nodded to Hermione, lowering his wand slowly and putting it in his back pocket before laying back his arm and hitting the taller man straight in the jaw.

Ron pointed his wand again and bellowed, "Petrificus Totalus!"

As the figure of Draco's father fell to the ground with a thud he turned back to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Thanks," The Blond said, holding his hand to his sore, red cheek as he turned to Ron, "But why exactly did **you** help me?"

The red-head just smiled, his hands in his jean pockets, "Well in all honest, I was just here to make sure Harry would be alright, I can't have my best-friend going off to challenge a Death-Eater and me just sit in the Great Hall playing Wizards Chess."

"Ah," The Slytherin nodded, a bit down, "I see."

"But!" Ron interrupted him before he could wander off behind Harry, "I guess I'll never know what it's like to have a father who hates me and treats me like Malfoy treated you. So... I suppose we're good for now."

Hermione gasped with a smile and Harry practically lynched Ron with gratitude.

"You forget Weasley..." Draco interrupted them and stared at the Red-Head still, "Just like my father... I **am **a Malfoy."

"No you're not." Ron said hastily.

The three all stopped talking an turned to look at him with raised eye brows and curiosity blowing about in their eyes.

"He's not?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron shook his head, "No, no... Definantly not..." He looked at Draco and smiled a bit, "He's a Potter."

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Alright, sorry for making you all wait! 

My hands are killing me now so I'm off to bed, just wanted to give you all this bit of yaoi! So I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I'd love you for it!

Reviews are like my energy I use to make the next chapter; the more, the better.

Even a nice 'Great fic' will help anytime! It really does go a long way! Thank you all for the support so far! There IS more to come. I promise

Just wait for it!.

KaKaVegeGurl


	12. Calm Before The Storm

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 12 - Calm Before The Storm

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Hey guys! Feels like it's been forever. 

Then again I'm sure you all feel the same exact way. Hey I'm sorry it took me forever to get this out but here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!

Everyone, you know what to do. XD Take a seat, get comfortable, and have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature._**

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

**TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow**

* * *

Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed, "I want to thank you," He said. 

"For what?" The Gryffindor below him tensed a brow.

"For saving me."

Harry frowned and stared his boyfriend in the eyes, "I didn't save you, Draco, y-you saved me; from a life of... Loss, pain, and loneliness."

The blond leaned in and kissed him, "You're starting to sound cliche."

"Too sappy?" The Gryffindor asked with a small smile, running his fingers over the scars left on Draco's pale wrists.

"Not yet, but if we keep going this way people will start to think we're under Imperio or something around that."

Harry shifted out from under Draco and got up; "It's kind of funny don't you think?"

Draco watched him, sitting up himself and pulling on his shirt, "What is?"

"Well it's just weird." The raven-haired boy stood, "I've probably been baked for everything lately; humiliated and all. But I still got the best part of life sitting on my bed right now, even after trying to off myself."

"Harry," Draco smiled and looked down, "I know it's hard, and it's gotten really nasty but I want you to promise me that you will not try that again."

"I know. I won't."

"And I'll see what I can do about all the dirt that's been swept from under the carpet." Draco stood and hugged him close, "Maybe finally they'll shut up though."

Harry nodded, resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder, "Yeah, I don't think I have any more secrets they can find out."

"Heh, I'm guessing that's the bright way of looking at it. At least this time changed around for the best; and all that cock-and-bull about you being abused by your-"

"What?" Harry pulled away and looked at him, "Abused by who?"

The Slytherin looked to the side and frowned more, "Nothing, just... Ignore it."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Draco said kissing him lightly, "I'm sorry to say, unfortunately I must be going back to my own Common Room now."

"I know," Harry frowned and grabbed Draco's forearm to stop him from leaving, "Hey, can you promise **me **something?"

"Yes Harry?"

Said Gryffindor pressed them close and laid a kiss down before pulling away to stare him in the eyes, "Promise me that you will stop cutting."

Draco paled, even more then usual if it was possible, "Harry-"

"Please." He said, staring at the blond, "Promise me you'll stop, I don't like you hurting yourself, it's not right."

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek and then nodded slowly, "I know, I will. I promise... I'm-I'm sorry. Harry, I promise I'll stop."

Harry smiled and hugged him close, "I love you, and I'm alive. You have no reason to hurt yourself Draco."

"I know. I love you too Harry."

* * *

"Up for another round of Chess, Draco?" Tristen asked; smirking from his Arithmancy homework. Quill in his left hand and his right holding down the parchment he was writing on. 

Everyone around the Common Room knew he was just trying to weasel his way out of doing his homework, as usual.

Draco shook his head slowly, not even looking the other boy's way, "Not really. I'm just kind of tired, actually."

"Oh no fun, you coward." The orange haired boy whined as the other Slytherin climbed up the stairs to the Boy's Dorms.

Theodore sneered from his seat, "Yeah, Harry has the effect on him..."

A few people snickered.

"Not that I'm taking any liking to him again but... He looks a little pale doesn't he?" Pansy quirked in a 'six-inch voice' to Blaise and Greg.

The two of them nodded to each other.

"Well more pale then he normally is; and his lips, did you see them?" Zabini asked, pretending to still be doing his work.

Pansy nodded to herself, "Do you think he's sick, maybe?"

"Maybe he's anorexic."

Pansy and Blaise both turned to Vincent as Greg nodded thoughtfully.

"Wait, how does he even know that word?" Pansy asked and a few others laughed lightly.

* * *

Draco sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. 

Why was it that every time he was away from Harry he felt so depressed and then when he _was _with him he was just... Happy to be breathing?

He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, carrying a fresh pair of clothes in his arms.

He walked in and locked the door, reaching into his pocket he grabbed out a slim shard of glass that he had been using to cut himself with and tossed it into the garbage.

Harry was right; he needed to stop.

The pale Slytherin pulled off his shirt and pants, stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water.

* * *

"Well she says that it's powdered dragon bones or just... Well, anyways I think that it's neither," Hermione dabbled on as she skimmed through a book about potions ingredients; "I think that it's just powdered Unicorn hooves." 

Draco looked at her oddly and kept eating.

"I think you're both out of your minds for arguing over something that stupid." Ron managed around mouthfuls of food.

Harry sniggered, grabbing a roll and buttering it lightly before taking a bite.

Hermione stopped and glared at the red head, "I think that you **still **have 2 essays and 5 homework assignments to finish and that you have no right to criticize the arguments of people with _brains_."

Ron frowned and glared back as both Draco and Harry started choking on their food.

"But Granger," Draco managed through coughs as he tried to clear his throat, "What... Why would anyone want powdered Unicorn hooves? I mean... Where did you find it at?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know why anyone would want it but Lavender found it right around the Forest."

"Maybe we should check it out." Harry suggested and nudged Ron in the side to stop him from glaring.

The red head shrugged and continued eating.

"Check it out?" Draco panicked and lowered his voice, "You mean go _in _the forest?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, "No I don't think it's anything to worry about." She said, going back to her reading.

The blond sighed happily, thoughts of the Forbidden Forest just frightened him, "Well, that's good to hear. At least we don't have to go in there."

"So," Harry said, chewing on a piece of his roll, "What kinds of potions are made using powdered Unicorn hooves anyway?"

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

**

* * *

**

Mwahaha! There it is! Finally!

I was gonna cut it REALLY short but I tried my hardest to extend and extend; so I hope that you all liked it!

Please wait for the next Chapter, which _should _be the... SECOND to the last, and also please, please, please review!

I will try to have Chapter 13 out ASAP!

KaKaVegeGurl


	13. A Concrete Angel

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 13 - A Concrete Angel

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Good day all you HD-ers, time fer Chapter 13!

The Second-To-The-Last Chapter!

This Chapter was written at the request of a very special person. You know who you are Euge! Thank you so much fer everything! Yer kind reviews and keeping chat with me I love it! This is yer cup of yaoi! Hands to you

Everyone else, you already know what to do!!! Take a seat; get comfortable, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

**TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow**

* * *

"You'll be by me won't you?"

Draco stared up at the Golden boy who was wrapping his shoulder and smiled silently, "Of course I will..."

Harry nodded with a bit of nervousness and looked out the window; out into the darkened sky, "They should've been back by now. It's been almost 2 hours... Do you think something-"

"No, they'll be fine. Stop worrying," The Slytherin said in reassurance.

"Draco, you really should let Pomfrey see your arm."

He turned to Hermione who was sitting beside him and glowered, "No, no. I'm fine... There are worse injuries."

Harry smiled as he wiped away some of the blood covering the pale skin under Draco's robes, "Hey, can you at least take this off, please?"

"Of course." The blond shifted to pull the robes off him, folding them and setting them on his lap as Harry went back to cleaning his wound, "You should get your head looked at, you took quite a nasty spill down that staircase."

"I'm alright for now," Harry said with a smile, tossing the suggestion aside and ignoring the blood dripping slowly from his forehead, "Besides, mine's stopped bleeding; your's hasn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and looked over to Ron who was lying beside her unconscious, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Draco looked over and, with a weak smile, nodded, "Yes, he'll be fine. On the other hand... How's Longbottom?"

"He's still pouring out blood." The bushy-haired girl said with tears filling in her eyes.

Harry frowned and sat down finally, crossing his legs Indian-style, "Does anyone even know how they got in?"

Draco shook his head sadly.

Blaise, who was sitting nearby with a bandage wrapped around his bare waist, smirked, "I thought you were there, Potter."

"I was... Sort of." Harry said in remembrance, "I was attacked by Lucius."

Blaise nodded and watched the Golden Boy closely, "Alright... Where did he come from?"

"I don't know... The shadows? He came from behind me, I just barely saw him."

Draco sighed and pulled his arm away as Harry finished wrapping it up, "Thanks, we just need to stay here; everything will be fine in the morning."

Harry leaned in, pressing his lips to Draco's; "Thank you, we should rest though."

The Slytherin nodded in agreement and looked around the room. There were few Hufflepuffs; six at the most, about eight Ravenclaws; including Luna Lovegood. And fifteen Gryffindors: Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Colin Creevey, six second years, and two first years.

But Draco and Blaise were the only Slytherins.

"I love you." The raven-haired boy said softly as he watched his boyfriend's eyes skimming the dusty room.

Draco turned to Harry and smiled widely, "I love you too, Harry."

"Do you think that they all went with Voldemort?" The Raven-haired boy asked, staring sadly into Draco's piercing grey eyes.

The Slytherin looked down at his hands sadly, "You mean the others? Maybe... Who knows? Maybe they're all dead."

Blaise bit the inside of his cheek and looked to the side.

Madam Pomfrey came over and began to inspect the unconscious red-haired Weasley.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Draco woke in a startle and looked down at the head resting on his shoulder, he turned slowly and saw that Ron was now awake, "Hey, about time."

The red-head smiled widely, "Yeh, I bet I've been out for a while. How are you both?"

"I'm alright, Harry's okay..." He looked back down to the Gryffindor wrapped in his arms, "He fell from the moving stairs. Hit his head pretty hard but he seems alright."

Ron nodded in silence, he thought for a moment before speaking again; "So what happened to you?"

"I fell through one of the windows." The blond said simply.

"Hogwarts windows?" The Gryffindor snickered to himself, "Which one?"

Draco smiled a bit, "One of the front windows; along the front wall near Hogwart's doors. It must've seemed pretty funny though to all of the students that were running around screaming at the time."

"Must've hurt too. Them things are almost impossible to break through."

Draco nodded and turned so the red-head could see the entirety of the damage; the wholeness of his left cheek was bruised black, all down his neck and shoulder.

Ron grimaced, "Who threw you out of it?"

"I dunno," The blond shrugged, pulling Harry even closer as he felt the other shiver, "Some Death Eater."

"Ron?" Came a low, weak voice from the side.

Both Draco and him turned to see that Hermione too had woken up.

The bushy haired girl smiled widely, "Oh my goodness, you're awake. How are you feeling? What happened?"

"Oww..." Came a mumbled voice from between Draco's neck and shoulder, "Could you try not to be so loud Hermione...?"

Both Draco and Ron grinned widely as the Scarred Gryffindor in Draco's arms shifted around a bit before resting his head against the blond's chest and falling asleep again.

"He's been up most of the night-"

"What time is it?" Ron spoke; interrupting Draco.

Hermione pushed back her hair and looked down at her watch with a worried gaze, "It's only 2 am, that means that they're not back and it's been almost 5 hours."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The others," Draco spoke softly while trying not to wake up Harry, "The teachers mainly. Lupin, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Mr. Diggory."

Ron sat up a bit more and cleared his throat, "Diggory?"

"Yeah," Hermione said to him, "He joined us here actually. Saw the-"

Suddenly a piercing scream broke through the night, outside came the call of a young girl; a sound no one would ever forget:

"RUN! DEATH EATERS!"

Harry shifted almost instantly and jumped to his feet, as did Draco; whipping out his wand and pointing it before him.

The rest of the room looked around frantically before hurdling themselves over to the nearest window to gaze out at the forest surrounding the building they were in.

Harry moved to the front of the small building and pushed the large double doors open.

"Careful," Draco said softly, stepping out beside him.

"Where did it come from?"

Draco shook his head in confusion and froze as a green blaring spell came flying past his shoulder, "DUCK!"

Harry turned to close the doors but stopped as Hermione, Ron, and Luna all made their way out as well.

"Harry!" Draco pushed Harry to the side just as a spell was about to hit him.

Hermione frowned, "Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted and aimed at a Death Eater who fell to the ground aimlessly.

Draco dodged another blast and got to his feet; staring out at the crowd of cloaked figures that were coming towards them, "Do you see him, Harry?"

"Who?!" Ron asked from their side.

"I dunno, there's so many." The raven haired boy cast a shielding spell as his eyes traveled though the pitch black group.

Luna smiled; ignoring their conversation as she was swishing her wand this-way and that-way in silence. Wordless spells hit targets as much as Death Eaters fell to the ground.

Harry smiled as he got a clear view of piercing red eyes in the gathering of them, "Yes, he's there."

Draco swallowed thickly and dodged another spark of green, "They're aiming for the kill, everyone be careful."

"Of course they are." Hermione said sarcastically, "Now shield yourself."

Ron sighed and pulled out his wand finally and cast his own shielding spell around himself for protection.

"What?" The blond asked over the blaring sounds of explosions coming from all sides, "What did you say?" He shouted in confusion.

"SHIELD YOURSELF!" Hermione repeated, both her and Ron bent to the ground to dodge two more blasts.

Harry dodged blast after blast and was about to fire back when Draco suddenly jumped over from the side and pushed him to the ground.

"Watch it, Harry!"

"Malfoy!"

"Draco!"

Luna stopped for a second, turning to look at them and gasped.

The raven-haired boy pushed himself from the ground which he had been shoved into and turned slowly as the Slytherin standing before them froze with a gasp and then fell to the ground.

"No! Draco!"

Hermione closed her eyes and looked away.

Ron stared in shock.

Harry ran to him and pulled him up into his arms, blood spilling over the blond's dress shirt and staining into the dirt below them.

"That wasn't Avada." Hermione gasped and turned back, "What kind of spell is that?!"

"Harry," Draco gulped out, reaching up slowly as his vision began to blur.

"Draco, please don't talk," The raven haired boy's eyes filled with tears as he clutched onto his boyfriend's side.

Draco smiled softly, blood spilling from between his lips as he reached forward pulling the Gryffindor down to kiss him.

Ron looked to the side sadly.

"Stupify!" Luna shouted at a close Death Eater and watched him slump to the ground, "We need to retreat, there's too many!" She said in a dazed voice.

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Draco's; kissing him one last time.

* * *

**KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

Holy shit!

Yeh I can't believe it myself! Yes this is the **SECOND-TO-THE-LAST**; meaning there is one more Chapter guys so wait fer it!

And in the mean time... Review!? XD

KaKaVegeGurl


	14. The End Of It All

The World I Know

* * *

Chapter 14 - The End Of It All

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Hey, hey everyone! How are you all?  
As you all have waited, I present to you the LAST Chapter of TWIK!  
KaKaVegeGurl has found herself sick this morning, phlegm and all; finding it REALLY hard to swallow. It's getting really annoying.  
Anyways so this week was very insane and I had no time to write this chapter so I apologize. We had thanksgiving and then my father's birthday the day before yesterday; so you can imagine how insane it's been.  
This chapter would've been up yesterday but wasn't letting me. It kept showing an error. -  
I am REALLY thankful for ALL of the support I have gotten from everyone, I want to thank you all, it has been a long road. And I'm glad you guys stuck with me! 

So, a big thank you to **Tinuviel Simbelmyne** aka 'Euge'. Also to **LandUnderWave**, **redfox13**, **nickainai**, **Kaikiki**, and **demonlover11**; you five have been a great crowd and thank you all fer the kind reviews and fer reading this fanfic and enjoying it with me!

I have had over 5,500 hits fer this fanfic and I am SO proud of it! Thank the 13 that favorite'd it and the 23 that are currently watching it. You all know exactly who you are!  
Alright, enough with my teary eyes! Moving on with the end! 

Get comfertable guys, I want you all to have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and to enjoy! Thank you all!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature._

_KaKaVegeGurl_

* * *

TheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnowTheWorldIKnow

* * *

Harry leaned against the side of a large Oak tree, sighing and staring out at the water. He wore his robes tight and his scarf wrapped securely around his neck for warmth.  
"Aren't you going to at least see him one more time"  
The raven-haired boy shook his head silently.  
"Harry," Hermione walked over and stood to face him, laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort; "It's his funeral for Merlin's sake... You're not going to say goodbye"  
Green eyes turned sharply to her; sadness filling them completely, "Of course not. Saying that would mean I lost him. And I want to remember him for what he was. Not what he is now" 

Hermione frowned and looked out across the lake before speaking again, "You **have **lost him, Harry. He's been gone for over a week"

"He has not!" Harry pushed away from the tree and stared at her incredulously, "Draco's not gone"  
"Harry!" Hermione glared at him as the other Gryffindor stomped a foot into the grass and walked off back up the hill to Hogwarts, "Oh honestly."

* * *

True; it had been almost eleven full days since the war ended.  
Eleven days since Voldemort's demise.  
And eleven days since Draco had died as well... Though it didn't feel that long at all.  
Everything Harry went through since then had been a haze. All of the nightmares, all of the depression, the arguments, the threats and relationships that had sailed off since then were numerous. But Harry couldn't see how they could find a way to celebrate.  
So many lives were taken and the back-stabbing had been almost too great to bare.  
People he had thought he could trust had turned on him, people he had known for years and had thought he had known so well. Friends.  
But Harry lost so much more then just friends that day, a lot more.  
A life was taken.  
The life of a boy he loved more then magic and learning magic.  
Draco Malfoy was gone. His own father had taken his life away, a life that he wouldn't ever get back. 

_**Decracio Lifalsian.**_

How could one do that to their own son?

How could Draco leave him?

* * *

_"Please Hermione, can't we rest"  
The bushy-haired girl turned back to him impatiently, "Harry, we need to get as far away from here as we can, do you not understand that? Especially since you"  
"Hermione," Harry cried, tears drying on his bloody cheeks, "I don't think he'll last the night please"  
Ron helped Harry set the bloody blond down._

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the sky above him; soft white clouds dancing over it. What was he suppose to do now? Where was he suppose to go?  
The Gryffindor set himself back and curled down into a sitting position against the stone walls of Hogwarts. There was one feeling he greatly felt at the moment... Lost.  
Was this how Draco felt when he had died? 

Did it **really **hurt this bad?

Draco had seen Harry die numerous times; to think of going through the Slytherin's death once more alone would be enough to drive him into insanity.

* * *

_"He proved to all of us at Hogwarts that not all Slytherins are bad."_

_"Draco Malfoy re-made the definition of Green and Silver. Redeemed himself after years of scoffing."_

* * *

Harry sighed sadly. He stood from his spot against the wall and walked back into the Castle, climbing down the stairs to the Dungeons and slipping into the Slytherin dorms, back to Draco's bed and sat down on it.  
There was no point in letting it control him. Draco had sacrificed his life so that Harry himself would live on. And the Gryffindor felt that he was letting him down.  
Still, he couldn't help but to feel so depressed.  
They had shared such little amount of time together, it wasn't fair. To feel such a love like that and then to lose it so fast.

* * *

_"No, Draco!" Harry screamed, "Draco, please don't do this"  
Hermione covered her mouth and looked away as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Draco, Draco please!" The Gryffindor pulled Draco up into his arms, "Please don't leave me"  
"H-...I l-l... Love you... Har-ry"  
Ron and Luna both turned as well and stared out at the forest surrounding them._

_"DRACO!!!"_

* * *

Harry stood from the bed and wiped his eyes of tears.  
He walked around the other side and sat next to the pillows near the head of the bed, looking down at the bedside drawer.  
That was the same drawer that Draco had always stored his journal in; and other various personal items of course.  
His curiosity peeked and he opened it with shaky hands. There wasn't much inside; a booklet, a few quills, and bottles of ink.  
Green eyes flashed a bit in shock as he pulled out a watch and began to examine it. There were tons of buttons and such on it, but in the center of it a date caught his attention:  
'November 15th, 1997, 7:07:48 P.M'  
It was the watch that Draco had used to save him; the very same one that he had used to travel through time to change things for the better.  
He smiled slightly and was about to put it away when he shook his head and fastened it around his right wrist.  
Maybe he could change the way things happened. Just like Draco did. Maybe him and Draco could finally be together and live together.  
After all... There was nothing more he could lose.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Dun, DUN, DUUN!  
Yes, believe it or not; that IS the end. XD And that's the way that I will keep it. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fanfic and enjoyed reading it with me. Please review and all that jazz.  
Thank you all! 

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**"The World I Know"** By: Collective Soul 

Has our conscience shown?  
Has the sweet breeze blown?  
Has all kindness gone?  
Hope still lingers on

I drink myself of newfound pity Sittin' alone in New York City And I don't know why

Are we listening?  
To hymns of offering Have we eyes to see?  
Love that's gathering

All the words that I've been reading Have now started the act of bleeding Into one Into one

So I walk upon high And I step to the edge To see my world below And I laugh at myself While the tears roll down 'Cuz it's the world I know Oh, it's the world I know

I drink myself of newfound pity Sittin' alone in New York City And I don't know why I don't know why

So I walk upon high And I step to the edge To see my world below And I laugh at myself While the tears roll down 'Cuz it's the world I know Oh, it's the world I know

Yeh, I walk upon high And I step to the edge To see my world below And I laugh at myself While the tears roll down 'Cuz it's the world I know Oh, it's the world I know


End file.
